


An Ordinary Puyo Puyo High School AU

by kirbymanx, warelander



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games), 魔導物語 | Madou Monogatari Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Character Growth, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fantasy School, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbymanx/pseuds/kirbymanx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/warelander/pseuds/warelander
Summary: Arle yo-yos her boyfriend, Harpy is anti-good at singing, Lagnus roleplays, Ess is a popular girl, Rafisol wants not to be a slave to her instinct, Schezo’s mere presence scares every student, Sig’s there and at any moment danger might lurk around the corner. The School’s staff pray you’ll be quick on the draw and adapt. The Authors present to you the mostly magic deprived Primp High School.This AU will shift focus on over the course of this fic. We have definite main characters though.We have very little in the ways of OCs, only when we felt it was a necessity, and don’t expect them to play an active main role. Includes a handful of Puyo Puyo Quest characters, some non-names characters (like Demon Servant/Demiserf) given real names, and a nameless supporting Madou Monogatari character given a name.
Relationships: Arle/Lagnus, Arle/Ragnus, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1: Introduction Speech

**Author's Note:**

> In which Akuma welcomes students new and old to Primp High School
> 
> EDIT: Character art by @Dummytri (soon to be @ChaoPlushie at time of writing)

**Chapter 1: Introduction Speech** by _kirbymanx/huskynator, warelander_

_Primp High School, a prestigious and forward-thinking school in the country of Pretland._

_Despite the quality of education the institution provides, where even the dimmest have a chance of proceeding, each year they only get half the students they can hold._

_Why is that you ask? Good question. This School’s past has done a good job of scaring folks away when it’s been benign for generations. The worst you should have to worry about are the students inside._

__

“Okay, girls. Out of the car.”

“Yes, Mom.”  
“Yes, Mom.”

“And Silvana, be nice to your sister.”

“…I’m gonna see how Rafisol’s doing.” The twin sidestepped the issue and walks away with her hands in her hoodie’s pocket.

“What happened to her?” The mother asked herself with a sigh.

“No clue, Mom.” Her other daughter answered.

“Well, say hi to your cousin for me.”

* * *

“Do-Re-MIiiIiIIIIiiIIi~ I’m at schooooool!~” The earthborn angel sang to herself, absolutely optimistic for the new school year.

“Yo, Harp!” She knows that voice. And she immediately scoops the boy up and lifted the elf up in the air.

“Panotty! You’re going to this school too?” She smiled with her mouth open.

“Hehe, yup.” The elf grinned. “I thought I’d surprise ya.”

“Teeheehee.” The girl spun him around. “You really did, my back’s still all tingly.” She put him down.

“So you’re a sophomore right?”

“What’s that?”

“The thing after a freshman.”

“People did call me a freshman last year. I don’t get it, I’m a girl. I did shower though.”

“...Never change, Harp.”

* * *

''Yo, Sig, Marvett.'' The brown-haired boy ran up to his friends. ''I called Ringo and Mags.” He wiggled the phone in his hand. “They'll come by the Rec Room later for some RPing, after the speech, you guys wanna come too?''

''Sure.'' The boy with cyan hair next to him said as they walked down these familiar halls of their school.

The girl next to them meanwhile, merely gave an affirmative hum, too occupied with marveling at the gift he had received from her friends earlier that day.

''Real glad you like it.'' Uttered the spacey lad to his female friend.

''It's wonderful. I know you guys said a steel case with a lock on it may be a bit much for notepad protection, but it's going to do a lot to keep these brutes from ruining my drafts again.''

With a grin wider than those of his friends combined, the RPG nerd of the trio triumphantly raised a fist into the air. ''Just one more year of swirlies, noogies, wedgies and getting stuffed into lockers, but then we'll be the Seniors and make sure there won't be a bully gang!''

* * *

By her lonesome the green-haired alpha made her way to the entry of her school, her arms crossed and her face colored by a look of determination.

''Alright. She said to herself. ''This is gonna be the year where I'll show that pink-haired snob off!''

Just the thought of her rival sends a burst of energy in the spoiled teen's body, tightening the grip on her fashionable umbrella.

''This year is gonna be all different. They will all admire me and see that I am a real Tetra!'' A haughty laugh escaped the girl at the mere thought. 

''Well, better I start making an impression early, especially with those new kiddos!''

* * *

The white-haired demon and his gang just went on in and walked inside already to their hideout. Everyone stepped out of the way of their menace if they didn’t flat outrun that is.

“It’s locked.” The boss observed. He turned to his female underling. “Carrie. You know what they say: Ladies first.” He said with a smirk.

The woman grinned as her chameleon handed her lockpick. “I’m so glad I’m surrounded by such gracious gents.” She winked at her leader and the male underling.

“Let’s enjoy it while we still can, my friends.” The horned underling said.

Their leader sighed. “I suppose this really is the last year our gang will be together like this…”

“Don’t be so down, Schezo. I’m sure we’ll meet each other a lot in prison.” The girl snickered as she opened the door and went in first. “Though I’m not sure about Lawrence here. If he keeps behaving he’ll be seeing us on the other side.”

“Highly likely.” He didn’t deny it.

Their leader looked at his pack of playing cards.

“C’mon, handsome, chin up. Let’s make the most of it. The most cash that is. Fufufu~”

“Naturally. Let’s break our record, Boss.”

“Carrie, Lawrence, you’re right. I am glad you two are the only ones remaining. Now, let us rake in the dough!”

* * *

**F0 - Outside(/Entrance)**

On the school’s field, many students got reacquainted, tried to make friends, wanted to be alone or played/watched basketball. And all of them had different opinions on getting back to school.

Some were excited, some were scared, some were apathetic. Anything really, all of them just wanted the school to start already.

And then the bells rang. The voice over the intercom instructed the students to go inside and follow the red carpet into the auditorium.

**F1 - Auditorium**

Bouncing off the walls of the auditorium were the chattering voices of every student sitting down.

Meanwhile backstage… Someone grumbled a little at the noise. “Chatty as always, kuma.”

**Principal Akuma (History)**   
_Wise Cranky Longrunning Caretaker_

A human woman giggled at her possessed teddy bear boss. “Just step on stage already if it bothers you so much, dear.”

**Vice-Principal Accord (Music/Arts/Counselor)** **  
**_Jovially Fun Teacher_

“What do you think I was planning to do! Kumamamamama!” The bear’s backstage yelling got to shut the whole auditorium up.

Accord covered her mouth holding back her laughter as she and Akuma walked on stage. Accord spoke first. “I apologize to the new kiddies. Principal Akuma can’t control when he screams.”

“Quiet you…”

“Hmhmhm. He usually doesn’t mean it.”

Akuma, like the grump he is, straightened out his papers. “May I?”

“Oh of course. By all means. Listen good, everyone, even if you know most of it anyway.”

Akuma cleared his throat as he looked at his first page. _“Welcome one and all. I am Akuma and this is Ms. Accord.”_ The latter waved. _“But you should know either one of us already, either because you’ve been here for a year or two already or you met one of us when your parents signed you up.”_

_“Primp High School was founded with the best of intentions. And we make sure those stay intact along with giving you a stellar education.”_

_“And we know what you might think. You’ve heard the rumors. They’re based in truth but it has been exaggerated over the centuries. I do not feel the need to repeat what these rumors are. Ask someone or search for it on the phone if you must, if you can find the specific one that is. We have a lot of rumors. But rest assured, this school is safe. And if it for any reason it isn’t. I’LL SEE TO IT THAT IS!!! KUMAMAMAMAMA!!!”_ The principal screamed and flailed as animated as his plush body could.

“Oh my.” Vice-Principal Accord took the papers from her superior’s stand. “This is why we have a vice-principal, kiddies.” She said apologetically with a smile. “Now where were we?” The lady adjusted her glasses. But Akuma snatched it back.

“No need, I’m calm now. Now, where was I? Oh yes, of course. _This year works the same as last year. Meaning Monday through Thursday you’ll have to go to school like any other school. On Friday, such as today, attendance is mandatory as well but education is optional, do it if you want to, and we do encourage it!”_

_“But it’s more of a recreational day. Feel free to start a club, help our gardener Orkte, plant some seeds and take care of the plants in the garden on Floor 3. Have a talk in the 6th Form Common Room (or as most refer it too “The Hang Out Room”). Get enlightened in the library, nothing beats reading holding a book in your paws.”_

_“Play our signature sport: Basketball! Join the cheerleaders (despite what it may seem with them all being sophomores at the moment anyone can join). We have a music room, Ms. Accord’s permission is required for instruments are expensive. We have a drama club upstairs with its own miniature stage. You can eat in the cafeteria if you like. You can even make our janitor happy by helping her if you want._ ”

_“Enjoy yourselves on Friday. But we do still encourage that you get some school work in. And in the weekend you’re home. Primp High School will be closed.”_

_“You know the rules, but I am repeating this one just in case. Colored rooms are public, and white rooms are staff only, you need permission. I hope that’s clear.”_

Akuma went on a little longer until he finally stopped.

“Enjoy your Friday, rather unfortunate this school year starts as such, but such matters were out of my paws kumamamakuma!”

“Hmhmhm~ Have fun and make sure you stick to your schedules next week, kiddies. Don’t break the rules.” Accord walked off with Akuma.

“Oh, and beware of ghosts, ignore them and they’ll go away. If not I’ll ground them, mamamamama!!”

“They’re harmless.” Accord put gently. “You’re all dismissed.”

* * *

**F1 - South Hallway**

“Ooooooooh,” A blonde girl moaned. “Does Akuma really need to talk for so long? My ears are itching.”

**Amitie**   
_Sunshine and Pep Incarnate_

“I guess all that stuff is kinda necessary, there are newbies in school. Doesn’t make it any more fun though.”

**Arle Nadja** **  
**_#1 Adrenaline Junkie_

“Heh, hey Ami, what if we got another Harpy?”

“Oh, poor freshmen!” Amitie squealed, not liking the sound of it.

“Hehehe. Let’s hope not.” Arle shrugged. “So you’re gonna meet up with the cheerleaders I guess?”

“Yip~ What’re you gonna do, Arle? 

“I think I’m gonna go to the Rec Room, checking in on my BF.”

“Are you dumping that poor guy again?” The blonde asked the brunette with concern.

''Huh?'' Arle could only utter in confusion, only for it to shift into mild irritation. ''Ami, you gotta stop acting like we break up every other week!''

''Well...there was the time you felt you two needed a break from each other. Then you broke up for a while when he was looking at cosplayers too much. I also think you two decided to call it off for a while because of his curse thingy. And then there was--''

''Okay, I get it!'' Arle snapped, quickly calming at the sight of her cousin's apologetic expression. ''Sorry. Look, Ami, I know it happens, but that's just how we are, we would have called it quits after the first time if we didn't work at all.''

''I guess you're right.'' The blonde found it hard to argue, unlike her Amitie she had no romantic experience to speak of, so to her, this was all still rather new foreign.

''Now.'' The older girl said smiling while putting a hand on Amitie's shoulder in a supportive manner. Don't worry about it and go have fun with the cheerleaders. I'll meet up with you again later.''

''Got it. See yah Arle!'' Was all the blonde said, perked up and quick to storm off to her destination. The brunette couldn't help but chuckle a little, she always did find the child-like energy and innocence of her cousin very endearing.

''Never change, Ami.'' Arle mused to herself, before making her way to her own destination, ready to start a new year at Primp High School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUSK: I AM SO OUT OF TOUCH WITH HOW A SCHOOL WORKS! Artistic licenses apply.  
> WARE: This is a project I have had in my head for a long time, really glad to finally make it a reality and I never would have been able to do so, without my good pal Huskynator. So here’s to a great collab!  
> HUSK: Please read the next two chapters. They’ll be more indicative of what’s to come.
> 
> EDIT: Character art by @Dummytri (soon to be @ChaoPlushie at time of writing)


	2. Chapter 2: Arle: Meeting Up with Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arle visits some friends hanging out in the Rec Room.

**Chapter 2: Arle: Meeting Up with Old Friends** by _warelander_

As students across the entire school filled the halls, to each of their desired destinations, Arle made her way to the Rec Room.

While entering she was quickly greeted with the sight of several small groups of students hitting it up with each other, happy to at least spend more time with each other again. More importantly, though, she spotted a table with the trio she had come to see. 

Sig, who was gently petting a ladybug, sitting on his red arm, with one finger. Marvett, who was busy writing something on her tablet with her spirited co-writer, Rabbie. And of course, her boyfriend and local RPG dork Lagnus, who was meticulously preparing everything needed for an upcoming roleplaying session.

Smiling, Arle made her way to their table, seeing them all so occupied with their passions, too off in their own little comfort spaces to notice her arrival. Slowly, she snuck up on Lagnus, who was sorting out a couple of story cards, when all of the sudden he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him.

''Huh?'' He couldn't help but utter, in confusion, which was soon replaced with contentedness as he turned his head to see a familiar bed of orange hair next to him. It made it easy to guess who's head had just begun to rest on his shoulder.

''Ah, hey Arle!'' The boy exclaimed, causing his friends to look up and do the same, both offering a smile in her reaction, which the tomboy returned in kind.

**Lagnus**  
_Age Reverse Curse RPG-er_

''Oh, man.'' She exclaimed, while sitting down next to Lagnus, with backpack resting on her lap. ''I swear, Akuma's speech gets longer every year. Good thing I left the zipper a little open, right Carby?''

''Gugu!''

A sound familiar to everyone involved emerged from inside the backpack and sure enough, Arle's rabbit-like pet Carbuncle quickly made a leap out, right in front of Arle, on the table, happily flailing all the while.

**Carbuncle**  
_Ruby-Indented Gugubbit_

''You gotta watch out, I think the teachers were onto something last year...'' Marvett advised while rubbing the chin of her rabbit-like thing, Rabbie. Both having helped to keep Carbuncle hidden in the past.

**Marvett**  
_Spirit-Infused Novel Enthusiast_

**Mr. Rabbisuke**  
_Marvett’s Writing Attention Manager_

''Yeah I know, I'll be careful. It's risky, but I just can't let him alone at home for so long. Isn't that right, Carby?'' 

The little animal Gugu'd in agreement, gladly jumping into Arle's arms as the girl reached out to embrace him, filling the room giggles. 

Sig always did love seeing Arle like this, so happy and carefree, when she wasn't in some kind of competition or trying to be strong for someone else. It wasn't lost on Marvett that Sig had been looking at the girl across the table in a dreamy way...or at least as dreamy as his expressions gave away. She saw it enough times to read her childhood friend like a book, giving him a light nudge, to snap him out.

Feeling a elbow in his arm Sig turned to Marvett, soon realizing what she was getting at. Looking back to the other side of the table he was lucky to discover that neither Lagnus nor Arle seemed to notice, with the former being too busy setting up the RPG and occasionally gazing at his girlfriend, while Arle was still occupied with cuddling Carbuncle.

Still, even then he wanted to somehow distract from what just happened, fumbling in his head to think of a conversation topic.

''Uhm...any plans for this school year?'' He threw into the room, catching Arle and Lagnus a little off guard.

**Sig**  
_Spacey and Hard-to-Read Lad_

''I want to get my first full novel done.'' Marvett responded, having caught on to what Sig was getting at.

''I want to keep my streak as the best track-runner at school up.'' Arle replied, not surprising anyone in the room.

Lagnus meanwhile just leaned back in his chair, sighing. ''I just want to survive this last year of having to put up with the bullies...but what about you, Sig?'' He couldn't help but wonder. ''It's not something you'd usually ask. Do you have something in mind for this year?''

''Uhm.'' The boy stammered, not sure how to respond. ''No-no, not really no...''

It didn't take much to notice that Sig seemed almost a little embarrassed to admit he was the only one without a goal, something all of his friends quickly caught onto.

''Hey, don't sweat it.'' Arle tried to comfort. ''As long as you are happy it's all good and plans can always come on their own later, right?''

''Right.'' The cyan boy agreed, shifting his expression back to a smile, which Arle returned, both just gazing at each other with an air of comradery around them. 

Soon after, everyone's attention shifted to the ringtone on Lagnus' phone, signaling that a text message had arrived. The boy quickly got hold of his phone and indeed, the message was what he expected.

''It's from Maguro. He and Ringo are gonna be here in about 10 minutes.'' He threw into the group. ''Sig also said that Jaan is with the cheerleaders today, so she won't be coming. What about Sil though?''

''Oh yeah! Arle beamed at the thought. ''It's been a while since she hung with all of us together, I'm sure she'd love to!'' With almost lightning speed, Arle grabbed her phone, typing on the digital keyboard with impressive speed.

> **_Arle Nadja:_** _Hey sis! I'm at the REC Room with Lagnus and the others, come on and hang out with us, it'll be fun!_ _  
> _ **_Silv Nadja:_** _No_ _  
> _ **_Arle Nadja:_** _Pretty please? You can bring Rafisol too, I'm sure she'd love some more company too._ _  
> _ **_Silv Nadja:_** _No_  
>  **_Arle Nadja:_** _Why not? What's the problem?_ _  
> _ **_Silv Nadja:_** _No_ _  
> _ **_Arle Nadja:_** Fine be like that.

''What did she say?'' Marvett asked, noting the irritated look in Arle's face.

''She's not coming, because she wants to be a real Ms. GrumpyPants today for some reason.'' Arle ranted almost more to herself then the response, visibly rolling her eyes, though Lagnus next to her stayed calm.

‘’Ah well, she might just be irritable since it’s the first day of school. Give her a day or two.’’ He said, putting an arm across Arle’s shoulders as he did so.

‘’Probably yeah.’’ Arle agreed, while chuckling to herself a little. ‘’She is the more moody between us after all.’’

And so, the couple nuzzled close to each other, off in their own world. Marvett turned to see Sig, who had pulled out his own phone, to instead direct his attention to write Jaan a message, until the two lovebirds were more available for communication again.

Not that she could blame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Character art by @Dummytri (soon to be @ChaoPlushie at time of writing)  
> EDIT: Changed the Google Translated “Rabbisque”, to the Precise Museum translated “Rabbisuke”. Both writers are glad they mostly used the nickname because we knew “Rabbisque” was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3: Harpy: Harpy’s Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harpy talks with Panotty in the canteen.

**Chapter 3: Harpy: Harpy’s Best Friend** by _kirbymanx/huskynator_

**F3 - Economics**

“Nohoho!” The frog teacher laughed at the economics joke he made. “Before ya continue ta scribble in yer books, do ya kidd’ns have any questions?”

**Mr. Nohoho (Business Studies and Economics)**   
_Laid-Back and Lenient_

And a single hand was raised. “Yes, Miss Harpy?”

“How do you spell that word on the whiteboard, Mr. Nohoho?”

**Harpy**   
_Anti-Successful Diva Wannabe_

“WHAT!?!”  
“Ugh, you’ve got to be a troll.”  
“Why couldn’t I have stayed dead?”

Harpy’s classmates, Ess, Raina, and Mummy viscerally exclaimed in that order.

Nohoho quietly shushed them. “Which ‘ne?” He nicely asked.

“Institutions.” Harpy went on, oblivious to the fact her fellow students were annoyed at her. And what annoyed them equally was that Nohoho actually complied.

“You kidd’ns c’n start now if ya like. Now kindly follow mah lead, Miss Harpy. Ah’m not gonna repeat myself.”

“I”

“I”

“N”

After that spelling lesson gave a hearty: “Thank YYYoooOOUuuUu!!~~” And everyone regretted sharing a class with her again. Even Nohoho asked her to kindly stop assaulting his earholes.

And as usual, Harpy failed to pick up any negative implications.

After that, the class was quiet as a class should when everyone is working.

The school bell rang and Nohoho instructed his students to go to the canteen for lunch. Harpy couldn’t wait to catch up with her friend Panotty. She checks on her phone if he had lunch at the same time as her today, if not she’ll meet him at recess.

And he is. Harpy drifted in circle mid-air she’s so glad.

**F3 - East Hallway**

“How did that ditz make it through last year?”  
“She better drop out this week.”

Ess and Raina said to each other, not caring if Harpy was in earshot.

Which she wasn’t. She was way ahead of them hovering down the stairs.

**F1 - Canteen**

Harpy and Panotty met up and at the table for themselves. Away from the other Freshmen and Sophomores.

“And that’s when me and Jaan pranked that Vampire guy with a spoon. Hahahaha.”

**Panotty**   
_Mischievous Flute Playing Elf_

“Heeheehee. Spoon.” Harpy giggled as she munched on some lettuce. “You made another friend. Have you made more?” 

“Nah, not really. A lot of them are lame. Most of them just ask to be pranked.”

“Why?”

“I don’t mean it literally, Harp.”

“Oh.”

“There is this living pumpkin in my class. We’re a lot alike. And I can see me being friends with her. But for now, I’m happy with you and Jaan.”

“Jaan’s nice.” Harpy smiled waving at her at the table she’s sitting at. Jaan may not’ve noticed it.

“Who’re your friends, Harp?”

“Everyone is my friend. Everyone loves me.”

Panotty tilted his head. “You sure?” He tried not to say what’s on his mind. Unlike Harpy, Panotty is perfectly aware of their reputations. Both are cataclysmic musicians so to speak. They both play horribly together because they have fun with each other and barely anyone likes them as a result.

“Indeed.” Harpy said chipper-like. “I’m so good they don’t wanna hear me for too long so they can imagine what the rest of my songs sound like. Y’know, just like at the park.”

“Harpy?”

“Yeah, Panotty?” The always bubbly winged-human replied.

Panotty wrinkled his lips. ‘How do I put this nicely as possible for Harp?’ “When I was visiting the mini-theater to show off my flute playing skills I saw a sign next to the window.”

For reference, the sign reads: _Stay out, Harpy!! This is_ **_Soundproof_ ** _not_ **_Harpy proof!!!!_ **

Harpy puffed her cheeks “Oh, that. It’s not my fault these windows keep exploding while I sing. Everyone keeps blaming for something that happens naturally!”

“…” The forest elf had trouble fishing for the next best thing to say to her. And what came to him may not have been the best course of action. “So… Are you gonna sign up for that Singing Contest?”

Within a second. The angel slams her hands on the table, flapped her butt out of her seat and shouted: “THERE’S A SINGING CONTEST?! HOW LOVELYYY **Yy** yYY _YY_ **Yy** Y **_YYY_ ** YY **Y** Yyy **y** y _Y_ **_y_ ** YY **Y** _Y_ **_yY_ ** **YY** y _y_ **_yYy_ ** **Y** Yy _yy_ y **!** **_!!_ ** ! **!”**

“Harpy found out!”  
“RUN!”  
“Prepare your earplugs!”  
“AAAAAAH!”

Some students left running out of the canteen with or without her lunch. The remaining students with mortal and non-supernatural ears stayed and take Harpy’s giddy singing the best they can, most giving Panotty and Harpy a dirty look.

The supernaturals such as the undead and the mystical (like Panotty and Jaan), didn’t mind. They’re more tolerant of Harpy’s shrill singing oh-god-please-kill-me-now voice.

That is a minority of people in Primp High School. Most people of whatever species here are quite average mortal people.

“Miss?” A voice from behind the counter. Harpy looked behind her.

**Z.E.D. (One-Bot Canteen Operator)**   
_Caretaker Provides Everyone’s Nutritions_

“Yeah?”

“Please, do not cause anymore vocal calamity in the canteen please.”

“What?” Harpy tilted her head.

Panotty stepped up to translate for his featherbrained friend. “He nicely asks if you stop singing.”

“Affirmative.” The canteen bot nodded. That nod was needed for Harpy to understand that word.

“Okay, Mr. Gives-me-food, because you asked nicely.”

“Thank you, the students and my auditory sensors will rest easy now.” And that conversation is over. And everyone went to what they were doing before.

“I keep forgetting to ask.” Panotty spoke to Harpy while pointing to Zed. “Is that a real, self-thinking robot?”

“No, silly ‘Notty.” Harpy and smiling as she ruffled her friend’s head. “That’s just a creature made of steel.” She explained.

“Aha…” ‘I’ll ask Zed.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUSK: And that concludes the three debut chapters. We hope you stick around for more.  
> WARE: As Husynator said, I hope we got your interest because there is a lot more to come.
> 
> EDIT: Character art by @Dummytri


	4. Chapter 4: Ess: Catty Cheerleaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ess has a chat with her least trustworthy frenemy and it doesn’t help her at all.

**Chapter 4: Ess: Catty Cheerleaders** by _warelander_

**Outside of Primp High School’s Walls - Primp High School’s Gym**

Primp High’s Gym Hall is a busy place, from big events to sports activities that range from tournaments to basic dodgeball matches to traumatize every other student, the teens of this school frequently find themselves back in these large halls.

Currently, the Gym was occupied by the school’s cheerleader squad, who had just finished up their practice round.

‘’We will outdo ourselves this time! Our passion will be felt in the hearts of everyone in our teams.’’

**Ally**   
_Local Cupid and Do-Gooder_

‘’Hehe, naturally! That is if they can keep their eyes off of me that is!’’

**Draco**   
_Vacant Attention Seeker_

‘’Yeah, yeah.’’ The resident half-genie said, playfully rolling her eyes all the while. ‘’But more important is that our cheers help our school net some good wins.’’

**Jaan**   
_Half-Genie Prankster_

‘’Oh gosh! I can’t wait to cheer again! I can already hear the cheers of the crowds and the celebrations of our players!’’ Amitie was thrilled to be doing this again with her buddies.

As these four were occupied with their giddy and excited small-talk, two other girls, one with striking green hair and the other a pinkhead, were standing farther away from the group, clearly concerned with keeping distance from the group.

‘’Tsk. Can you believe those two ditzes are still in the squad this year? You’d think we’d have some newcomers already.’’

**Raina**   
_Everyone’s Favorite Heartbreaker_

‘’Eh.’’ The green-haired girl responded with an openly apathetic overtone while twirling her pom-poms in her hands. ‘’At least Harpy has enough brain to stay away and not ruin our cheers with her screeching.’’

**Ess**   
_Queen of Sophomore Hill_

‘’Can’t argue with that.’’ Raina threw in, as a small smirk crept onto her face. ‘’Besides, makes it even easier for us to stand out and steal the show, huh?’’

A very similar smirk made its way to Ess’ face. She stopped twirling her pom-poms around, instead bumping her fists together with moderate force.

‘’This is gonna be my year, all those past humiliations are a thing of the past.’’

‘’I dunno.’’ Raina responded with a chuckle, which quickly earned her a glare from Ess. Not that it made it any less funny to her. ‘‘I thought the itch powder thing was great!’’

Ess was quickly reduced to childishly pouting, none too happy to be reminded of that incident.

‘’Oh, sure! It’s funny when it’s not you who’s on your knees, scratching your butt in front of the whole school...and all because of her!’’ Ess nudged her head to her four fellow cheerleaders.

The alpha directed her gaze to the four girls away from her, all of which were still having a jolly time. It didn’t take long however until Jaan began to take notice that she was being glared at. Of course, she knew all too well what Ess was thinking, merely giving her a mocking grin and wave, which only further fueled the young Tetra’s anger.

Her teeth audibly clenched and her fists began to shake. It wasn’t hard to provoke Ess into a tantrum, but few brought it out to the degree that Jaan did. 

‘’She’s one of the first ones who I’ll show up!” Ess stomped her feet. “I don’t get why he keeps hanging out with this nuisance!’’

It was then that Raina’s ears perked up. She had heard some things along the lines of this from Ess before but was never quite sure how to read it. Now, though she had something to poke into.

Patiently, Raina waited for Ess to turn back to her, catching her off-guard with a mocking smile and raised eyebrows. Visibly nervous Ess still tried to keep her composure.

‘’Why are you looking at me like that?’’

‘’You seem awfully invested in the fact that Jaan is friends with Sig and not you.’’

As much as she wanted to avoid it, a visible blush formed on Ess’ face. Go figure the sister of her biggest rival would be looking for her weak spots.

‘’Hmpf.’’ Ess huffed, trying to underplay how awkward she was feeling. ‘’Am I wrong? How is it that he pays no attention to _a Tetra?_ That boy has questionable taste in what girls he wants to associate with!’’

‘’Hm-hm.’’ Raina mumbled in a pseudo-affirmative manner, not losing her smirk one bit. She read Ess like an open book and the latter was all too aware that she wasn’t in control of the game right now.

‘’Anyways, I’ll be off to change, see yah~’’ 

With those words Raina departed from the gym, not giving Ess another word, as she led her fellow cheerleader stand on her spot alone and unsure.

‘’Urgh.’’ 

Ess felt like screaming, but she couldn’t afford that with anyone else around to hear. Once more she felt like the loser in a confrontation and it just had to be against a notorious snitch too.

‘’I’m so sick of this....’’

Standing all by her lonesome on her spot, Ess raised her arms into the air, the bravado that had been slowly coming back in full force.

‘’So what if she snitches?! I won’t let anyone humiliate me any longer! I’ll take her on! I’ll take on everyone! This is still my year and nothing will change that!’’

‘’Won’t change what?’’

The sudden sound of Ally’s voice startled Ess more than a little, not helped by the sudden realization that the rest of the squad had been noticing at least some of her monologue.

‘’Oh..uhm..’’ Ess stammered, caught off-guard by having so many curious eyes on her from one moment to the next. Still, as the leader of their squad, she could not show weakness. She had to prove at every step that she held the position for a reason!

‘’I’m, uh...just doing a little monologue to practice, yah know, to really get fired up!’’

A few glances were exchanged between the four, though for the most part, nobody seemed to suspect much. Even Jaan didn’t show any signs of mockery to indicate bad news. Then again, Ess had major trouble reading the genie, most would tell her that Jaan was a nice girl, but even then that didn’t explain why she would pick her as such a huge target for pranks. Did she just have something against the Tetra family? 

At last, one of the group made a step forward to reply. It was Amitie, clasping her hands together with a very gushy look.

‘’Of course! Leave it to our leader to show us how to do it. We are totes proud to be on the squad with you Ess!’’

‘’Uhm yeah. Glad _you_ appreciate me.... _you dunce.’’_ Ess replied, keeping the last part in her head. 

Amitie was always rather impressionable and quick to latch onto Ess, something the alpha often had trouble deciding if that was a good thing or not. At least she understood who she was talking to and that she deserved respect!

That and her being so gullible made some things refreshingly simple. As much as she didn’t want to admit it out loud, Amitie was certainly one of the more pleasant people around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARE: My first time writing Ess. Not gonna lie, her part is one of the ones I’m the most excited about and I am looking forward to future chapters featuring her.
> 
> EDIT: Character art by @Dummytri (soon to be @ChaoPlushie at time of writing)


	5. Chapter 5: Schezo: The Bully Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witness the school’s main menace.

**Chapter 5: Schezo: The Bully Gang** by _warelander_

**F1 - East Hallway**

Another uneventful class over with, Sig made his way across the halls of Primp High to make his way to his locker. Lagnus and Marvett had to go to the bathroom first, so he decided to go ahead on his own.

Not paying much mind to anything else Sig was soon greeted by the organized chaos of his locker, it hadn’t been long since the start of school and he had already managed to make a mess of it. Somehow he still always managed to find what he needed anyways, no matter how baffled and lost his friends were when looking into it.

As the boy scoured through his stuff to find his economics book. He took no note of the puff of smoke materializing behind him or a certain half-genie friend of his stepping out of it for that matter.

‘’Yo Sig!’’

‘’Ah,’’ The boy exclaimed, turning around and smiling at the sight of a familiar blue-haired girl.

‘’Hey Jaan, what’s up?’’

Jaan meanwhile bore a more alarmed expression, which Sig began to notice too, though before he could ask she had already taken steps towards him, signaling that it was about something urgent.

‘’I’m here to warn you. Schezo and his goons are on the loose again.’’

A rare look of _‘’Oh Crap!’’_ covered the lad’s face, not skipping a beat he swiftly took a walkie-talkie out of his bag, with surprising speed.

‘‘Marvett. You hear me?’’

‘’Ugh…’’ An audible grunt escaped the device, indicating bad news as Sig and Jaan exchanged cringing looks.

‘’Sig...They got us… atomic wedgied us… stuffed me into someone’s locker… Rabbie has to hold the button... too cramped in here to even readjust underwear…’’

‘’Is Lagnus in a locker too?’’ Sig asked, almost preferring to not know the answer.

‘’They took him back to the bathroom…’’

‘’The swirly!’’ Jaan exclaimed with an audible gasp, while Sig could only clench his teeth, changing the channel of his device to get in contact with his other fallen friends.

‘’Lagnus. Say something.’’

It took a bit for there to be any sound, which did not bring promising news, even when it did come up all Sig and Jaan could hear was anguished sounding breaths, which did little to ease their concerns.

‘’....Lagnus?’’

‘’The flush….WHY THE FLUSH?!’’

Both teens jumped a bit at the sudden child-like yell, horrified at the mere thought of the ordeal.

‘’I know my pranks can be a bit much, but THAT’s just cruel.’’ Jaan mused, more to herself then Sig, though it’s not as if he would have disagreed. 

Desperate to say something Sig switched the channel back to Marvett, who very audibly had more strength and mind left to communicate.

‘’Wait up guys, we’ll get you.’’

‘’No...it’s too late for us Sig. Run and save yourself!’’

‘’But-’’ Before Sig could even protest he felt Jaan grab a hold of his red arm.

‘’She’s right! Schezo’s HQ is around the corner! Come on, I don’t want you to be their next victim!’’

Before he knew it Sig was dragged across the hall by his arm. He wasn’t exactly good at protesting anyways and the pleading look on Jaan’s face hurt to see, but even then he still took a look back, hoping to reunite with his childhood friends as soon as possible.

* * *

**F1 - North Staircase**

Meanwhile, not too far away was a trio of Senior students. They had many names among the rest of the teens that visited Primp High. Some knew them as the bullies. Others referred to the leader as a demon, his right-hand man, as his servant and the girl as a captain, comparing her to pirates in her ruthlessness. 

Yet again others knew them simply as Schezo’s Gang.

No matter the age, gender, social class or popularity, everyone knew better to avoid them or possibly face a more than undesirable fate.

Having just descended from the above floor all three members were more than pleased to be greeted with a completely empty hall. Truly, the word of their first rampage of the year had made the rounds and struck fear into the rest of the school. Sometimes all it needed was a floor of traumatized peers to make a point.

‘’I’m impressed. Seems they are showing respect early this time around.’’ The white-haired leader expressed, with a mocking tone to his voice, more than happy to assert full dominance now that he was a Senior. 

**Schezo Wegey**  
_Demon of Primp High_

‘’A bit of a shame though, hearing those twerps squeak when I leave them dangling by their undies or give them a hard noogie is the most fun to have around here!’’ The only girl of the group said with more than a bit of glee in her voice, while stroking her pet chameleon.

 **Carrie**  
_Cutthroat Reptile Loving Lass_

‘’And you do it so well too. You could probably handle the entire thing by yourself.’’ The last member of the group complimented his companion, his shone horn as bright as his smirk.

 **“The Demon Servant”**  
_The Bullies’ Sporty Butler_

‘’Aww Lawrence, you charmer you!’’ Carrie playfully flirted. Schezo on the other hand just wrapped his hands, looking through the still empty halls satisfied. To build a rep strong enough for this took years of work and in their final year, it would finally bear fruit.

They did save stealing lunch money from students for another time though. They’d still make a ton over the year, but for now, they had to reaffirm who had the say around the school and besides, the few that dared to cross them brought a more lucrative way to rake in the dough.

As if on cue the gang spotted a figure in the distance, next to their hideout, which used to be the Detention Room before the bullies managed to take it over for themselves and turned it into their cozy HQ.

On further inspection of the figure, it was a young man with purple hair. And that description quickly made his identity clear. And it made Schezo roll his eyes.

‘’Why am I not surprised?’’

‘’Oh, it’s Incubus alright.’’ Lawrence exclaimed, equally not the least bit shocked to see his classmate.

‘’Fufufu! That’s gonna be good!’’ Compared to the boys Carrie had slightly more enthusiasm for the coming encounter. If only to see how badly it would go for the wannabe-womanizer. She even gave him a mocking wave, which he returned in an attempt to be flirtatious.

It did little to wow Carrie.

‘’Alright, pretty boy, what do you want?’’ Schezo asked bluntly, as him and his friends closed the distance to the purple-haired senior, just wanting to get to the point and trying not to get too irritated by the rose petals lying around near his hideout thanks to him.

‘’Oh, you know already know, Schezo! I challenge you to un petit jeu de poker for money! Someone like me needs the funds to finance all the dates I’ll have over my last year here!’’ The skirt chaser exclaimed all while striking fancy poses, to appear all the more elegant.

 **“Incubus”**  
_Most Attractive, Least Desired_

‘’Yeah. Sure.’’ 

Needless to say, Schezo wasn’t as optimistic about Incubus’ chances with the other gender or interested in his escapades for that matter. Compared to others Incubus got off the hook more than usual. Not out of preference either, Schezo just considered him too pathetic to deal with and preferred to keep their encounters brief.

‘’Let’s make this quick: how much do you have?’’

‘’300 credits. You’ll bet just as much and the winner takes all. Deal?’’

The gang leader took his pack of cards out of his pockets. ‘’Deal.’’ So it was settled, not that Schezo had any doubt over his victory, even leading Incubus into his hideout in a rare showing of courtesy, if only to rub Incubus’ loss in his face all the more later.

**F1 - Schezo’s HQ**

Incubus meanwhile was totally calm, that inflated ego of his did have some perks in letting him comfortably sit in the bullies’ lair of his own accord, when others wouldn’t be caught there kicking and screaming.

While the two competitors prepared themselves for the match Carrie closed the door behind them, after all the staff would be less than thrilled to catch students gamble. Lawrence meanwhile shuffled their cards, much like Schezo, hardly worried about the outcome of the game.

**One anime-worthy card game later**

‘’Well. I won. That’s that.’’ Not the least bit impressed, Schezo snagged the bills off of Incubus’ side of the table, silently applauding himself for a job well done and barely paying any mind to his opponent trying to keep his composure.

‘’Uhm...good game and all, but surely you can spare to let me keep some of it. Surely you know how it is to risk it all in the name of love, mon amie?’’

‘’No.’’

Barely even lifting a finger, Schezo pointed his friends to escort Incubus out of the room. Their definition of escort being to drag the protesting boy out of the room and toss him an impressive distance out into the hall.

Needless to say, this had been a remarkably successful day for the gang and they were eager to keep that momentum going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARE: And with that, we got our first real antagonists. I had a lot of fun writing the beginning in an overly dramatic fashion, a fun way to use the bully trope I find.
> 
> EDIT: Character art by @Dummytri (soon to be @ChaoPlushie at time of writing)


	6. Chapter 6: Rafisol: Little Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt is made to get the anti-social Rafisol to socialize.

**Chapter 6: Rafisol: Little Talk** by _kirbymanx/huskynator_

**F2 - “Hang Out Room”**

Amitie and Ally shared a table in the Commons Room looking at Ally’s smartphone. “See?” Ally told pointing at the image on her phone. “Rudy used to be ridiculously small next to Woefie.”

“Wow, you’re right.” Amitie looked on in amazement. The two were talking about their favorite show. “That version looks so old. They used to look like that?”

“Seems like it.” Ally scrolled up on the fan wiki. “Woah!” Ally flinched a little at what she saw.

“What is it?” The blonde friend wanted to know what made her fellow cheerleader widen her eyes.

“Rudy Husky debuted 35 years ago.” Ally pointed at the episode in the bio.

“For real? Geez, how old does that make this show?”

“I know _Blaffie_ had several reboots. And I have no clue how Rafie caught up with all of it.” Ally looked at the table next to her at the window. “Hey, Sis!”

“Hm?…” Ally’s stoic twin halted her conversation with her friend to turn to her sister.

**Rafisol**   
_Miss Unemotive and Inexpressive_

“What is it, Ally?” She said in her usual unemotive and dry voice.

“Ami and me are talking Blaffie.” Those six words Ally spoke may give one the impression that it piqued the interest of the stonefaced sibling. Ally smiled. “Wanna join? We’re clueless compared to you.”

The introverted one of the Hearthwell twins was about to wordlessly join them, but she stopped in her tracks to address her friend at her current table. “I know you don’t care about Blaffie, but do you care to join me, Silv?”

“Sure. Probably not gonna pay attention though.” Arle’s twin, Silvana, already took out her phone and earbuds.

**Silvana Nadja  
** _#2 Nadja Twin_

“That’s okay.” Rafisol stood up and joined her sister and Amitie on the opposite side of the table.

Silvana joined sitting next to her. Being polite enough to give a second friendly hello to her younger cousin, Amitie, and associate, Ally, since first entering the commons room before putting in the earbuds and booting up her Gugubbit raising simulator app.

“What were you talking about?” Rafisol leaned over in curiosity.

“Not much.” Ally admitted with a sheepish grin. “Just wanted to give ya a chance to talk about your favorite show.”

Rafisol leaned back. “I wouldn’t say it’s my favorite.”

Ally smirked. “Really, Rafie? What do you like more than Blaffie?” She asked rhetorically.

Rafisol mumbled something but it was inaudible.

“We’re like surprised at how long Rudy existed.” Amitie tried to break the ice as she usually did to the other Hearthwell.

“Oh, well no reboot has gone by withou--”

“Ally!” A fifth person called from the room’s entrance for the girl he called for attention.

“Oh Hiya, Mr. Riskuma!”

The Squirrel Bear(?) strolled to the group of girls. Amitie waved hi. Silvana was too busy playing with her virtual pet to bother saying hello. And Rafisol turned to look behind her to see their teacher. “I wanted to discuss your matchmaking plans with you. But am I interrupting something?” He politely asked. Not being able to read the latter girl.

 **Mr. Risukuma (Computer Coding/Dating Site Owner(/Chemistry))  
** _Herald of Love_

“Well…”  
“Kinda.”  
“Yes.”  
Ally, Amitie and Rafisol respectively said more or less at the same time.

“Then I’ll leave you girls be.” He then pointed his paw from his folded arm position at Ally. “We’ll talk later over on _Verse.”_ Everyone’s favorite social media platform. Right as the manimal(?) went for the halls Ally stopped him.

“Wait, you’re a fan of Blaffie right, Risukuma?” His student and fellow love believer’s question perked his Squirrel(?)/Bear(?) ears(?) perked up(?). He turned back around.

“He is?” Was Rafisol’s reaction to it.

“I am.” He affirmed. “Why do you ask?”

“Because we were talking Blaffie. And only you and Rafie know enough to chat about it.”

“No, we weren’t.” Rafisol spoke in a blunt tone.

“Oh, I’d gladly converse about Blaffie. Been a fan since I was a pupcub. Taught me why cults are bad. It was such a progressive show. For its time anyway.” He shrugged. “Can’t deny most reboots after the one I grew up with are superior. It was a very toy driven show back then. Still is.”

“Great!” Ally made Amitie and herself scoot over to make place for her favorite teacher. Risukuma sat right next to Ally and on the opposite end of Silvana.

“Ah.” Silvana waved when she noticed someone joined them. Risukuma waved back.

“Ally. I don’t wanna talk about Blaffie.” Rafisol protested.

“Wait what?” Amitie exclaimed. “You moved to this table to chat about it.” Ally gave her sister a glare in mild disappointment and concern.

“Raf.” Silvana took out an earbud, faced her friend and looked her in the eyes. “You’re being a bit hypocritical. If you’re passionate about anything it’s this kids show.”

“It’s not for kids.” Rafisol instinctively replied.

“Just try and chat with him.” Silv urged. “Do it for your sister.” She nudged her head.

“More importantly do it for yourself.” Ally said. “You don’t want to be as lonely as Harpy is, do you?”

Rafisol kept quiet.

“He’s probably watched as much as you. Why don’t you try and be friends?” Ally asked.

Rafisol visibly caved in to their demands. “Favorite arc?” Suddenly out of nowhere, her best friend Silvana gave her a pat on the shoulder with a smile signaling she’s proud of her. And Ally did too. If nothing else, that felt good to the poker-faced girl.

Amitie’s smile was whatever.

And Risukuma’s smile(?)… It should be clear who Rafisol likes interacting with by now. Ally and Rafisol despite being twins, or perhaps because of it, are total opposites. They love each other, but they have the opposite amount of people they can or want to interact with.

Rafisol is the twin who prefers to be alone and not have small talk. Generally preferred listening to being talked to.

“The original turtle 5-parter.” Risukuma answered. “You kids have no idea how cool it was that there was an alternate dimension where Blaffie, Rudy, Lef, and Woefie weren’t Huskies but Turtles.”

“Get real!!” Amitie said in awe. “I love the Turtles!” Amitie pulled out her phone. “What episode, Mr. Ris!? And what season!?” She asked rapidly, she can’t wait to see their original incarnations.

“Somewhere late Season 1, I think.” And just like that Amitie rapidly went to a streaming service to put them on a to watch list. “Not only were 5-parters a big deal back then, but it was also one of the most exciting that incarnation ever got.” The fuzzy teacher explained to Ally and Amitie more so than Rafisol.

He went on to explain: “It is such a great microcosm of the ideal of the show. That being the message of the importance of self-defense. The two teams were goaded into fighting each other by Captain Cuddles. And they eventually did. But not before antagonizing each other in any other way possible before the misunderstanding was cleared up. I am a sucker for love and friendship on the battlefield.”

“Oh!” Ally grunted. “Me too! I’ve gotta see that love in action!” Now Ally pulled out her phone and added that version on her watchlist.

Rafisol smiled, soon she’ll have another conversation topic with her sister. ‘Now only if he could convince Silvana.’

“All this about a show about stuffed animals?” Silv said in mild disbelief in a tone that deflated her friend.

“Indeed.”  
“Yes!”  
Uh-uh!  
“Yes…”

“Hm…” Silv moaned. “Okay? So Raf. Your turn. Got anything to say about this… turtle arc?”

The quiet girl clicked her tongue. “No.”

“Liar.” Silvana’s immediate response did sting Rafisol harder than she expected.

“Well.” Risukuma got a refresher course on what Rafisol was like. And she’s not easier to talk to outside of the class. “I’ll see you pupcubs in class tomorrow.” He got up and left.

And now that left Ally, Amitie, Rafisol, and Silvana.

“Ami?” Ally turned to her cheerleading buddy.

“Yeah, Ally?”  
“I left some love letters in my locker I still need to deliver. Can you get them for me?”  
“Sure, but why me? Can’t you do it?”  
“Please?”  
“Okido!”  
Amitie chirped as she went to fetch them with Ally’s keys.

And now that left Ally, Rafisol and Silvana. The former and the latter felt the middle’s tension dropping. Both of which who were not Rafisol raised their concern.

“Raf, Mr. Ris is like one of the coolest teachers. The only thing that’s holding him back is that he’s a massive weirdo. But you can trust him.” Silv spoke in a sisterly manner.

“Silvie is right. Take it from me, he’s 100% genuine. If you wanna talk Blaffie, he’s your guy.” Ally spoke in a different, more comforting sisterly manner.

“If there’s someone you can let out about those cartoon dogs, it’s him.”

Rafisol had heard those kinda speeches time and time again from those two. Not always the same subject. But it was the same sentiment.

Make some friends.

“S-Sorry...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUSK: A little tribute to my stuffed friends who’ve been withering away in front of my eyes my whole life. Been meaning to immortalize them in some shape. You can guess what my username is based on, though there was no Huskynator in them, that was a result because I quickly needed an account name for something without numbers in it. I guess this is the best way. An 80s show with tons of reboots. That said this chapter feels like a mistake, but I do think it’s an important piece to link unlikely characters together in the future.
> 
> Also, I love having crafted the last name: Hearthwell for Ally and Rafisol.
> 
> EDIT: Character art by @Dummytri (soon to be @ChaoPlushie at time of writing)


	7. Chapter 7: Ess: Good Enough or Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Ess.

**Chapter 7: Ess: Good Enough or Not?** by  _ warelander _

**F1 - Hallways**

Not long after the new school year had started, both students and staff alike had quickly found themselves back in their usual patterns again. The more one would expect things to change, the more they seemed to stay the same.

So far, that certainly to be the case for Ess Tetra. Then again, she kinda figured as much. If it wasn’t for the new stuff she had to learn the year so far would have felt like a repeat to her, especially regarding her classmates.

Raina was still hard to pin down, as much as gossiping with her was alright, she always at the edge of doing something to get under Ess’ skin. Her being the younger sister of a certain pink snob didn’t help.

Amitie was still the same goody-two-shoes as last year. Tolerable in Ess’ mind compared to others, but way too clingy.

Harpy was still sure to be the one responsible for the loss of hearing for everyone in class.

Ally was the same love-obsessed cupid as last year, while her sister Rafisol stayed introverted in her own corner of the class.

Draco and Penglai were still Grade A ditzes,

Ringo was still a dork, while Maguro remained the most popular sophomore student in school, in large part thanks to his absurdly gorgeous, yet perpetually hidden face.

The unliving car crash Mummy remains friendly enough but is the Fielding sisters’ stooge.

Suketoudara, the fish with human limbs remains hard to look at except when killing it on the dance floor. And the meek Serilly gets to live out many non-dagonian girls’ dreams by effectively being a mermaid.

Tee, still as average and vanilla as Ess always saw him as.

And lastly, Jaan remained someone not to be trusted in Ess’ eyes. The year so far had been oddly prank-free, but the popular green-haired girl was not about to trust the half-genie.

None of this was truly of importance to Ess though, what mattered most was to get a certain older boy to notice her. That would be a step in the right direction of someone taking note of her in the way she wanted.

‘’Come on! How long does it take to catch this guy alone?’’ The girl muttered to herself impatiently, still trying to stay behind a locker to keep herself from view. 

It felt like forever since she had been trying to go up to Sig on his own. Multiple breaks across the day wasted because the boy would just keep surround himself with Lagnus, Marvett, or Jaan depending on the time of day, giving Ess little time to approach.

Sure, she could just go up and ask him to go with her into a quiet corner, but why would she? The boy had to learn that he would need to _ earn  _ that kind of effort from a Tetra!

At last, the boy was on his own, at the water fountain in the middle of the hall and the break still lasted long enough to actually have a conversation of note. Ess knew she had no time to waste, as she rose from her hiding space to approach the boy she had been eyeing since last year.

The determination was strong, yet, somehow the girl couldn’t help but feel as if every step had become heavier than the last and that somehow, the hall seemed to stretch for longer than it should. Her stomach acting up didn’t help either, none of this was new for Ess though and she knew she had to brave those feelings if she wanted to get anywhere.

‘’Ugh. I don’t feel good, but I gotta do this!’’ She mused to herself, as the distance between her and Sig closed in more and more.

Sig took no note of any of this, taking a last sip of water completely ignorant to his surroundings, at least until he finally stepped away from the water fountain, noticing that someone seemed to be looking at him.

Indeed, one look to his left confirmed these suspicions, as he took note of Ess, giving him a look as if she wanted to tell him something. Luckily for the girl, she was able to suppress the urge to shake her legs to create the illusion that she wasn’t at constant risk of losing her composure at any moment.

While looking at the younger student, Sig couldn’t read what she may have been trying to tell him, though given where he was standing he figured what may have been it.

‘’Oh.’’ The boy exclaimed in a subdued tone, stepping further away from the water fountain, as far as he knew he was just in the way.

‘’Sorry about that.’’ He said before turning around, ready to leave the scene, which was enough to snap Ess out of what felt like an outright trance. After so long she wasn’t going to blow it by not managing to open her mouth when it mattered. Swiftly, she rushed to Sig’s side, still trying to not make her motivations obvious to him.

‘’No, no. I just...uhm, wanted to ask how the year has been to you so far.’’

‘’Ah. Same as last year. Nothing special, just how it is.’’ Sig answered honestly, pretty much what Ess wanted to hear, surely her motivation would inspire awe from someone who had so little.

‘’Well,  _ I  _ have been doing wonderful so far! The cheerleading squad is on fire recently and I found myself a trio of admirers among the new kids.’’ Ess proclaimed with a fair amount of bravado, visibly proud of herself and growing more comfortable than before.

‘’That’s good to hear.’’ Sig answered, with a clear air of sincerity, even offering a casual smile. One that threatened to make Ess’ face burn up in the brightest shade of red known to mankind.

‘I have him hooked!’ The young alpha thought to herself excitedly. He was listening, she had to go further, not stall any second,

‘’Of course!’’ She said, even more boisterous than before. ‘’I'm a Tetra after all, big shoes to fill. We are on totally different levels I’m afraid. This kind of chit-chat will be an exception, so cherish it.’’

Confidently, Ess struck a pose, hands on her hip, one leg up and her eyes closed. As far she was concerned she had to send a message to Sig that she was a girl to be earned. Unbeknownst to her though, Sig merely gave her a blank expression, followed by a mild shrug.

‘’Okay. Good luck.’’ Was all she heard, followed by a series of footsteps and indeed, as she opened her eyes to see Sig leave.

‘’Wha...uhm..no...ehh-’’ reduced to mere mumbling as her ego deflated yet again, Ess failed to get Sig’s attention before he made his turn to leave the hall.

Now she stood there on her own, just wanting to kick herself for letting this opportunity go to waste, all that wait and it amounted to so little.

‘’That went well.’’

Startled by the sudden comment Ess turned her attention to her back and as if to taunt her, it just had to be Raina who seemingly caught wind of the whole disaster.

‘’What do you want?’’ Ess pouted, not in the mood for any teasing or arguing.

‘’Just saw what happened.’’ The infamous snitch retorted. ‘’I care less about this than you think.’’

Ess merely huffed, crossing her arms and making her way to leave the hall herself. The whole thing was a bust anyway, she didn’t need to put up with her frenemy as well on top of that.

‘’I have to say though, you sure rely on your family image to boost yourself.’’

That comment froze Ess in her place. Not sure whether to be insulted or just plain alerted to what she may have been trying to pull, the green-haired alpha turned to face Raina directly.

‘’What are you trying to imply?’’

‘’You only talk about being a Tetra. How about you actually do something yourself instead of riding on your parents’ fame.’’ Was all Raina said as she walked past Ess, not even giving her another look while leaving.

Ess on her part was frozen in place, contemplating what she had just heard.

A part of her wanted to go after Raina and give her a piece of her mind for saying such a thing. The other part of her thought, couldn’t stop thinking about it, as the pink-haired girl’s accusation kept echoing in her mind, drowning out any other thoughts in her head or noise around her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARE: All of Ess’ boasting over her family name was very much building up to this. Things are picking up for Ess’s story now and I am looking forward to get into the real meat of it.


	8. Chapter 8: Raffina: The Clique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Raffina.

**Chapter 8: Raffina: The Clique** by _kirbymanx/huskynator_

**F0 - Entrance**

Inside the 5 color rainbow walled entrance of Primp High were two female Junior students waiting on the rest of their clique.

The pink-haired human girl was leaning her back against the wall, her phone firmly in hand. Scrolling up on her list of pictures of herself on _verse_.

The other one was a lighter pink-haired Canine Centaur (Torso, head, and arms of a human close to where the dog’s head should be, with some canine fangs, ears, and 4 legged dog body), sat next to the wall, leaning against it with her side.

The canine centaur leaned over to the human’s cosplay pictures on the human’s phone. “Ooooo. I don't think I’ve seen you in that awesome Onion Pixie costume yet, RafRaf.” The centaur spoke. “Never thought those weeds would make you look so sexy.” She complimented her alpha.

 **Scylla**  
_Cute Sticky-Fingered Kleptomaniac_

“Please.” The human pinkhead flipped her long beautiful, curled hair without looking her friend in the eye. “I make anything look good.” She spoke proudly with absolute confidence in her voice.

**Raffina**  
_So Beautiful, She Hurts_

“True.” Scylla spoke almost in a trance looking at Raffina’s chest. The rich human glared at her dog-like associate in the eyes.

“What.” The trendy Raffina said annoyed. Not an unusual reaction to Scylla, who remained entranced until Raffina snapped her fingers twice.

“Oh!” The centaur snapped out of it. “Sorry, Raf. I couldn’t help but notice your shiny new necklace~”

“Oh, what a coincidence.” She oozed sarcasm and mild contempt and she hadn’t even gotten to her quip yet. “I couldn’t help but notice you can’t help but notice my shiny new necklace I couldn’t help but notice that you can’t keep your eyes off of my shiny new necklace.” Raffina didn’t tuck it in her blouse despite chronic klepto Scylla having eyed it and kept wagging her tail at it.

As the two kept waiting, Scylla asked more questions. “Hey, Raf?”

“Yes, Scylla?” She switched over to filing her light purple nails.

“Do we have to keep walking by Schezo’s room? I lost a lot of credits there.”

“You never know if there’s someone to be saved in there.” She matter of factly explained.

“But do you have to play the hero each time?”

“Of course. They won’t save themselves.”

“But--”

“Stop. Scylla.” Raffina huffed and put her fists on her hips as she faced at the part of her group. “You should worry more about that Harpy’s singing with your canine ears.”

“I can hear her now. She’s screeching on the third floor… And there goes some glass…”

“Hi, girls.” A new voice walked down the stairs. It was Raffina’s younger sister, Raina, and Mummy. The final two members of their clique. 

“Raine!” Raffina smiled while putting her file away. “What took you so long?” She said in a slightly less happy tone, though not by too much.

“Sorry, my BF called me out of nowhere so we planned a date then and there.”

“Miss Raina also send in a selfie or two.” Mummy giggled as Raina did the same in a self-deprecating manner.

 **“Mummy”**  
_Formally Pretty(?) Undead Patsy_

“Aha. So ladies. Ready to strut our stuff?” Raffina suddenly radiated a different aura as soon as she put on her famous face. Her 0,- face.

“Yeah!”  
“Duh.”  
“Most certainly.”  
Scylla, Raina, and Mummy said respectively.

“Well then.” Raffina’s demeanor got more desirable as she put her hand on the door nobs of the entrance door. “Let’s go, shall we?” The reaction to the rhetorical was unanimous.

**F0 - Outside(/Entrance)**

Raffina threw open the doors. The slam demanded presence. A presence that Raffina well earned, that and currently being the second most gorgeous female student in the school. A position she relishes in considering who her competition is in that regard. For all intents and purposes, she’s the prettiest.

Her status as one of the most popular is well earned, she’s one of the school’s top athletes as well, even if she’s not the best at the school’s signature sport.

It helps that she’s backed up by some of the school’s cutest.

That being her almost as pretty, year younger sister Raina is mostly known for her cheerleading.

The one beloved by dog lovers and those who like cute girls, Scylla, mostly known for her vices that get kept in check.

And the pitiable, humbled, the wrapped-up one, the “Mummy”, mostly known for the fatal accident she had in the first week of freshman year.

They’re the most popular and most attractive group of friends the school has (even with Mummy there). Both boys and girls swoon over them.

“Oh, look it’s Raffina!”  
“Thank you for saving my friend from Carrie!”  
“Seriously, how does she do her hair like that?”  
“I have no clue.”  
“Hi, Raina!”

“Hi.” Raina waved back. The rich and refined Fielding sisters, in particular, enjoyed the attention. Posed together or solo when asked to. They didn’t mind giving it away for free. They enjoyed being flirty and giving them what they want while always leaving them wanting more of course.

Scylla got in on the fun too with her cute dog-like mannerisms, but she caught a glimpse of a certain piece of jewelry on Raffina’s chest one too many times. She couldn’t help it, frankly, the human/dog centaur lady takes more after magpies than humans or dogs. “Mine!” She jumped toward the shiny!

**BAM!**

And suddenly, blink-and-you miss it, everyone jumped when Raffine slammed her cohort on the school’s asphalt. Letting out an aggravated grunt. “STOP TRYING TO STEAL M-- EVERYONE’S VALUABLE OBJECTS!!” She yelled at the centaur who’s possibly unconscious at the moment.

“That’s our Raffine, keeping us safe!” The crowd cheered. Better that notorious chronic klepto being on the elder Fielding’s butt all the time than theirs. Right? She can keep the nimble dog girl in check.

“I saw everything!” A woman shouted from the school entrance.

 **Dr. Bonnett (Floor 1 Nurse)**  
She’s indeed a doctor

Dr. Bonnett walked up to the downed Scylla. “Did she try and stea--”

“Yes!” Raffine belted annoyed with her arms folded.

The doctor sighed. “I’ll request her therapist to double her efforts. This can’t go on like this… Miss Nephthys?”

“Of course I’ll help you lift Scylla again!” Mummy replied as she did just that along with some other volunteers. “See you later, Raffine, Raine!”

“Bye, Mummy.” Raina waved.

And Scylla was off the nurse’s office.

“That bitch is lucky she’s good at making us look good.” A cranky Raffina said.

“Don’t be like that, sis, she really can’t help it. It’s truly for the best. She can’t steal from us.”

“I miss wearing earrings.” She checked if her necklace was damaged.

Several meters away, Panotty, not being in the loop of all things Raffina is about, asked the nearest person what just happened.

“This happens a lot. Give them two days and they’ll be friends again.” Arle said to the elf. “It’s impressive how much upper arm strength Raffina has, she’s so quick too. I’m kinda jealous.” She said while feeling her not as toned biceps.

“Hm…” Panotty wrote down Raffina as a maybe on his prank list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUSK: It’s been a while since I stole Streets of Rage’s Blaze Fielding’s last name, for Raffina’s. SoR4 is coming out. Heck, might be out by the time this chapter is up. Also, this fic might be on a teeny hiatus. It depends on if Ware and I wanna make a nice blog post about Paper Mario: Sticker Star and Paper Mario as a whole. It’ll probably be on warelander’s Tumblr.
> 
> Bonnett, for the record, is not an OC. She’s Arle teacher from the Madou games given a name by ware. Also, she’s a nurse here.
> 
> Future HUSK: Actually SoR4 is out now, it’s awesome I’m disappointed how little I’m disappointed. And ch9 is done at this point. Just wait a little.
> 
> EDIT: Character art by @Dummytri (soon to be @ChaoPlushie at time of writing)


	9. Chapter 9: Silvana & Rafisol: Unrelated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvana and Rafisol don’t have too much fun out on town.

**Chapter 9: Silvana & Rafisol: Unrelated ** by _kirbymanx/huskynator_

**Primp City’s Shopping District**

“We’re there, Raf. You can let go now.” Silvana kindly asked her friend to get off. “Back seating a bike is not that scary.”

That quip embarrassed Rafisol enough to keep her from responding, as she let go of Silvana’s waist and stepped off.

At school earlier today, a careless happening outside of Rafisol’s hands broke her phone charging cable. Silv had offered to bring her to the city on her bike to get a new one ASAP.

And perhaps have some fun. These two are good friends, but they are a class removed from each other and don’t hang out much outside of school. Outside of video calls and texts.

“So. Bike’s chained up. So Raf, cable first?”

“Yes. I always buy them at that supermarket.” The sophomore blankly pointed at the building conveniently in view.

“Ah yes. The grocery essentials: bread, eggs, and charging cable.” She smirked at her own on-the-fly joke.

“…” Rafisol didn’t react. Silv didn’t expect much else from her.

The two entered the store and Silvana immediately had her eyes set on the pretzels in the distance. “Follow me!” Rafisol lagged a bit behind her track running friend, but it’s not like this is a competition. She caught up.

“You’re hungry, Silv?”

The dark redhead grabbed a bag to put the pretzels in. “I haven’t cycled with someone like that since I was a kid. You bet I’m hungry, Raf.” She said while filling the bag. “And pretzels are usually not sold where I usually do groceries. So I’m treating myself.”

“I see.”

“There. Just a bottle of water and I’m good.”

Rafisol felt a bit inadequate. Like her twin, Arle, Silvana was always so health-conscious. If she wasn’t here Rafisol would’ve picked a bag of chips. Instead, she picked two croissants to avoid any chance of Silv being judgy.

Also, it’s better and cheaper in the long run.

Soon after paying for their snacks and the new cable Silvana immediately dug in when they got outside. “Hmmm~” She swallowed. “Fresh~ So, Raf.” She turned. “What now?”

“Hm?”

“Where should we go now?” Silvana repeated. “Window shopping?” She said before taking another bite.

“Sure. I got nothing better to do.”

“Cool.” Silv said while chewing and pointing her thumb in a direction. “That way?”

“Please lead the way.”

“So we’re walking around aimlessly.”

“Yes.”

Rafisol’s deadpan delivery cracked Silvana up.

Going around aimlessly, the Junior class student thought to strike up a conversation. “So how’s school been so far you?”

Rafisol let out a restrained grunt. “Frustrating.” She said in her usual flat voice.

“Really?” Silvana asked with a little concern.

“You know how I feel, Silv, school is so meaningless.”

‘It is if you don’t have friends.’ Silvana semi-agreed in her head.

“If not for you I’d still rather be homeschooled.” If Rafisol ever sounded like she had convictions, it was now. She’s not a people person.

“Do you trust the teachers more now?” Sil wanted to know.

“Hm… Depends.” Rafisol said while doing a more-or-less gesture with her hands.

“It’s a step, Raf.” Silvana smiled weakly. From what she heard, Rafisol wanting to be homeschooled has evidence it would be better for her (specifically if taught by someone she knows). She gets higher grades for doing homework than actually doing it in class. Yet she’s stuck at Primp High, where her only friends are her sister and Silvana.

Having known Rafisol for almost a year now it surprised the Nadja twin that they even managed to become friends in the first place.

The stoic cyanette stopped. “Look!” She pointed at a pet store’s windows. “Gugubbits.” She walked up to the small nest of them on the other side of the glass. Silv joined her looking at them.

“Gugu.” One green gugubbit gugu’d.

“Hi.” The older girl greeted the animals back. “They’re cute, aren’t they?” Silvana said while looking at a huddling bunch sleeping together in their toy house.

“They are.” Her friend agreed. “How come Carby has a red gem on his face?”

“Ask Satan.” Silvana replied without blinking.

“Come again?”

“Long story short, Carbuncle’s Satan’s pet. We’re only borrowing him. Indefinitely seemingly.” She snarked. “He hasn’t asked to take him back for a year now.”

“But he has stopped loving him hasn’t he?” Rafisol recalled that time Carbuncle tagged along with Silvana instead of Arle that day and they were all at Coach Satan’s office for whatever reason.

“Mmmm... ” Silv munched on another pretzel. “He still loves him.” She was thinking about asking Rafisol her opinion on the school’s coach. But that would be a rhetorical question. “I have no idea what to make of that guy. He gives a pair of teenage twins his precious gugubbit.”

“The man is a known womanizer.” Rafisol said barely relating to what Silvana was talking about.

“I know. But he doesn’t really do that to teenagers if you pay any attention. Even me despite clearly being one of his favorites, somehow. Honestly, I’m just happy someone sees me as Arle’s equal.” She munched on her salt sprinkled snack some more.

“Can I come over to play with Carby again sometime?” Rafisol innocently asked.

“Of course, he likes you.”

Those words made Rafisol’s face blush a little despite the lack of movement.

* * *

The two kept on trekking together. Seeing if there’s any store they wanna visit. But instead, they stumbled upon a racy soap advertisement on a banner.

They just stared at it in bewilderment. The woman had long, wavy cyan colored hair (though not quite like Rafisol’s hair), naked, strategically covered up with bubbles while in a seductive pose.

“How’s this allowed?” Rafisol wondered out loud. Confused, but not angry.

“Ever heard of ‘Sex Sells’?” Silv spoke bluntly. “It’s showbiz for--”

“I know what it means.” Rafisol, for once in her life, interrupted something. “I get the gist…” Rafisol kept staring. “I recognize this woman.”

“Same.” Silvana tilted her head. “Don’t ask me where though. Some random useless celeb I guess.” She tried to recall.

“I remember. She voiced Rudy in the movie from 20XX.”

“I see.”

“She sucked.”

* * *

Minutes later the teens found themselves inside a toy store. Rafisol thought there might be some merch in there. There wasn’t really.

“They still sell marbles?” Silvana said holding a bag. “Thought those went out of style the generation before mom’s.” She put the bag down.

“I never played marbles.”

“Me neither, Raf. Though I’m sure there are plenty of people who need them.” The 16-year-old snickered while the 15-year-old didn’t. “Oh! Is that? Wow!” Whatever Silv saw she grabbed three of them.

“What are those?”

“C’mon, Raf. Surely you know what juggling balls are right?” Silv smiled while holding them.

“I do.”

“This is nifty.” She started juggling them. “As am I.” Rafisol was taking aback how well her friend juggled them while still looking at her. As if she could do it without really paying attention to the balls.

“Wow.”

Silvana smiled at the amazement Rafisol showed. “I can do it with four if you like.”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay~” She let the balls drop in her hands, added a fourth, and started juggling again.

Rafisol still gawked at it.

“Eheh.” Silvana chuckled. She stopped, letting all the balls fall into her hands, all as if it was second nature to her.

“Aw.”

“Sorry. Don’t wanna risk breaking those board game shelves.”

* * *

The two decided they had enough and went back to Silvana’s bike to go home.

“Silv?” Rafisol asked while Silvana fished out her chain’s key.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask: why are you so different outside home and school?”

“I’m not that much different.” Silvana begged to differ. Shrugging it off casually.

“But why?” Reiterated Rafisol.

“Because I like you, Rafisol. I can’t say that of my sister…” She mumbled that last part. “And don’t act like you don’t experience this too, Raf. You’re different when surrounded with people you like.”

The way her friend pointed it out made Rafisol blush, she found it embarrassing Silv brought attention to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUSK: A proper introduction to Silvana (not to be conflated with Silvana from my fic ‘Silvana, From Clone to Clown’ that goes for anyone that appears in that and here).
> 
> Thanks to my sister for that artist’s rendition of that sprite from the Bath Babe from Puyo Puyo Fever 2. Don’t know why she agreed to it, I can only make educated guesses.
> 
> EDIT: PPF2 Bath Babe art by @Dummytri (soon to be @ChaoPlushie at time of writing)


	10. Chapter 10: Raffina VS Schezo: Negotiation Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raffina was sent to a letter and Schezo and Carrie are being awfully naughty.

**Chapter 10: Raffina VS Schezo: Negotiation Situation** by  _ kirbymanx/huskynator _

**F2 - Biology, Zoology, Oceanography, and Sex Ed**

This hour’s class went off without a hitch for the third-year students such as Raffina. She blessed her stars. It was humanoid-biology today. Any non-humanoid organs make her gag more than humanoids’.

But she’d never say that out loud, regardless of how common that sentiment is on any side.

At the moment she’s bored. She finished the test already, one out of a few. Sure to get a 10 on her rapport card. 8 at worst.

“Oh, dear.” The bashful blonde teacher muttered.

**Dr. Otomo (Biology/Zoology/** **Oceanography and Sex Ed** **)**   
_ Perpetually Embarrassed Teacher _

“Um…” Otomo eyed for students who are done with their work. Raffina spotted him playing eenie-meenie to pick a student. But he spotted Raffina looking at him funny. “Miss Raffine.” He jumped. Trying to shrug off the more weird looks from other students. He picked up an envelope off his desk. “C-Can I entrust you to deliver this to Principal Akuma? H-He should be at the teacher’s lounge.”

“Of course.” Raffina said in a subtle suck-up tone. “I could use the exercise.” She picked the letter in a cool way that dazzled some of her classmates, pondering how she pulled that off. “Ta-ta~” She left in an equally dazzling way.

**F2 - North-East Hallway Corner**

Standing in the corner of the two hallways where the class’ entrance she was just in is. The trendy pinkhead looked to the empty hallways leading to the West and South. “Hm?…” She tried to recall. “Which of the hallways was that lounge at again?” In the end, she just started to walk further West to the North Hallway. “It’s somewhere on this floor. I know that much.” And the hallways circle around. She’ll find it eventually.

**F2 - North Hallway**

“Lessee.” Raffina said to herself reading the room names out loud. “Photocopy room. Drama Clu--” Raffina stopped in her tracks. She heard people speaking in the former of those rooms. It was a white room, so it’s off-limits to students. So it’s nothing to worry about.

If two of those voices weren’t Schezo, Carrie, and undoubtedly their latest victim. Carrie must’ve lock picked. Raffina stealthily opened the door, and yup, it was the ““demon”” Schezo and Carrie bullying what seems to be a freshman. No sign of the ““Demon Servant”” though.

Schezo kept the girl at bay by the collar while Carrie just dangled a necklace (or something like it) in front of the little redheaded 1st-year student.

None of them have noticed the pinkheaded beauty peeking in on them.

As the unsuspecting people kept talking, Raffina was figuring out the best course of action to save that presumably innocent elf-ish demihuman girl.

Said girl sobbed. “Come on, please!” The crying girl tried her best to get her thing back while the gang kept smirking at her misfortune. “That’s grandma’s!”

And with that cry, Raffina recognized that girl. She saved her earlier this week from the whole trio’s bullying.

And now there are just the two non-combatants of the three.

She put the letter she needed to deliver quietly down.

**F2 - Photocopying/Paper Storage**

And that’s when Raffina ran up to them and before they could process her being here all of the sudden, and properly attempted to defend themselves the pinkhead somersaulted upon the flummoxed Schezo’s shoulders, gripping the cloth firmly as she did a handstand on him.

When she landed between the school’s thugs and slammed Schezo into Carrie and her chameleon

“Ouch…”   
_ “AAAAAAAaaaaaaaachie…” _   
Chameleon squeal.

The pile of garbage winced in pain.

Raffina had done it once again. As the only martial artist in this school who uses it to fight these bullies. She had saved the girl. 

“Oh, Raffine! Thank you for saving me again!” The girl hid behind the 3rd-year student from the 4th-years. “But they still got Grandmother’s pendant!” She pointed.

**Chico**   
The Creator’s Diligent Soldier

“I-In…” Schezo strained standing up. He held his neck as he hissed in pain. Doing his best to shrug off that slam. “Indeed we do.” The ghostly haired 17-year old 4th-year student said. Grabbing a sheet of paper, rolling it up, Schezo pointed it at Raffina’s face like a sword with the paper’s corner sticking it out. The pendant was in his other hand pointed away from the school hero.

While Chico kept cowering, Raffina scrunched her face holding back her laughter, but ultimately failed. “Ohohohohohohoh, La-Ti-Da, Schezo.” She couldn’t take her fellow 17-year old’s desperate actions seriously. “Too bad you stopped using knives, Schezo. Or you might be a challenge.” The pinkhead taunted, swaying her hip to be extra condescending.

“Kn-knives?” The reserved Chico repeated. Which her saviour ignored.

“What are you gonna do?” She taunts. “Are you gonna give  _ moi  _ a paper cut? 0,-”

“Exactly.” Schezo said with conviction in his eyes. “It’s enough to blemish the looks you value so much,” He motioned cutting her cheek. “if you do not let us return it peacefully to this girl and let us go unscathed.” He bargained. “If not, the pendant will also dissolve in Atai’s stomach acids in addition to you getting a cut.” He bluffed the first part.

The now standing Carrie pointed her Chameleon, Atai, at the pendant.

“No! Please don’t, that thing’s sacred!” Chico pleaded. “Give it back now and repent!” She cried.

Raffina rubbed her cheek. Schezo was right. If nothing else, the ““demon”” had proven to be quick on the draw, his hands move very swiftly and elegantly. A paper cut on her face is not something she’d want. She doesn’t have anything with her today to elegantly cover it up.

Carrie pulled out her phone. “We can also call up Lawrence if you don’t comply, ya pinkhaired prissy.” Adding Lawrence, Schezo’s complete gang together tips the scales significantly to make this is a fair fight. Something Raffina couldn’t chance. Not while a kid’s (or their precious item are) caught in the crossfire.

She didn’t like this. But she had to swallow her pride a bit for once. “Fine.” She paved the way for the white-haired and orange/redheaded bullies to leave while giving them a stern glare as well as making a cup out of her hand. “If you give me this girl’s pendant back, I shall leave you two unpunished.” She saw them unmoving. “You have my word.”

“Deal.” Schezo dropped the pendant in the pinkhead’s hand. They haven’t gained or lost anything but pain. Usually, their MO when it comes to stealing, it’s only cruel teasing, they usually throw it back because they do wanna stay in school. No matter how much they want it. “We’re off.”

Carrie pulled her eyelid and stuck out her tongue. As did her chameleon.

And that left Chico and Raffina alone. “Oh, thank you again, Miss Raffine!” She said as Raffine handed her pendant back with her lovely 0,- face. “Can you make those sinners repent for me? I got no chance.”

“I can try.” Raffina smirked, not that she actually could. She’s been at it for two years now. If they didn’t “repent” now, they’d never “repent”.

“Please do. You’re like an awesome angel sent down by the Creator himself to save me.” The girl with the sharp animal feet gushed.

“Pfft.” The heroine took some amusement in it. “If I was I’d like to think he’d put me on this planet for more than just that.”

“OH, of course! The Creator would never be as shortsighted as that. But I’m certain He’s got a lot of plans in store for you regardless.”

“Ohoho~ No doubt. But enough talk about religion.” Raffina got a bit more serious. “Now please stop going after these three.” She scolded. “Don’t let me catch you being caught by them again.”

“But what if they come to me?”

“That’s fine. Just don’t let yourself get caught.”

“I’ll try.”

‘You better.’

“I have something to give you again, Miss Raffine.”

“Oh, another coin?” Raffina guessed, handing out her hand to receive it already.

Chico nodded as she searched her pockets and placed it in her savior's hand. “You can trade it at the local shrine for spiritual guidance and lemonade.”

“I remember.” She didn’t. Now she does.

“I have to go deliver this letter from Vice-Principal Accord to Principal Akuma.”

“Oh, let me deliver them so you can get safely back to class.”

“Really, Miss Raffine? You’re willing to do that for me?”

“I was seeing him as well.”

“Oh, this is wonderful!” The freshman hopped. She gave Raffina the letter and dashed out of there. “Thank you!~”

“You’re welcome~ 0,-” Raffina yelled back in the same tone. She picked up Otomo’s letter. “Now. To the teacher’s lounge.”

On her counterclockwise trip to the teacher’s lounge, she made an important stop in the southern hallway.

**F2 - Girls’ Restroom**

To chuck that coin in the toilet.

**F2- East Hallway**

“Ah!” Mr. Akuma is still there in the lounge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUSK: We made it boys! Double digits! Let’s cancel it now.  
> Anyway, I sadly cut a lot out of it. Here’s a bit:
> 
> Raina: My Pompom has a taser in it.  
> Schezo gang laughs.  
> I meant pepper spray.


	11. Chapter 11: Sig, Marvett and Lagnus: “No Good Deed…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio of friends hang out, waiting for Arle.

**Chapter 11: Sig, Marvett and Lagnus: “No Good Deed…”** by  _ warelander _

It was a comfortably breezy Thursday afternoon at Primp High. Most students had already left for home, leaving the halls of the school mostly empty. The few that stuck around were currently occupying various classrooms as a means to get their projects done. One exception to this though, was a certain trio of friends.

**F3 - Shower Rooms/Changing Rooms**

In front of the girls’ changing room were three students, waiting for the school’s star track runner Arle Nadja, to get herself ready to go, after a lengthy practice run.

Near the door stood her boyfriend Lagnus Bishasi, leaning towards the wall behind him and crossing his arms. His eyes darted back and forth between the hallway in front of him, the door by his side and his two childhood friends, who were sitting to the other side of the door.

Sig was absent-mindedly occupied with his phone, as he often is when bored. Whether or not he was texting Jaan or browsing something was something Lagnus couldn’t guess.

Marvett meanwhile, just as typical, was trying to write something, with her little spirit companion Rabbie, assisting her. Her face gave away an expression of slight frustration, didn’t seem like this would be her first breakthrough novel either.

Neither of the three said anything, all of them just silently waiting for Arle to come out and leave with them. Usually when waiting, Lagnus would pull out his Game Gear to pass the time by clearing some floors in a Saga of Sorcery title, but he knew that it could give Arle the idea he may be disinterested or dismissive. It’s what may have played part in a previous break-up.

Or two.

He wasn’t sure exactly.

Either way, the silence was starting to nag on him, with nothing to distract himself with, he needed something to talk about.

‘’So...uhm..you guy’s got plans for the weekend?’’

Both Sig and Marvett looked up to face their friend, giving him their undivided attention. 

‘’Actually.’’ Marvett started. ‘’Me and Sig were talking about that. How about we go camping this weekend?’’

Sig nodded to the proposal, which didn’t surprise Lagnus at all, if anything he probably gave her that idea.

‘’Sorry to say, but me and Arle already got plans.’’ The RPG lover responded apologetically. He did feel a bit bad about, rubbing his arm with one hand. Camping was something the three loved doing together for as long as they could think, even as they had developed their individual interests, it was something they always shared. As much as he knew it still wasn’t a big deal, Lagnus couldn’t help but feel like he was trampling on something sacred.

‘’You and Arle can catch up later.’’ Sig threw into the round, trying to compromise. ‘’She never minds the bugs I catch.’’

‘’I know that. It’s just...we do need a bit of alone time together, y’know?.’’ A small blush colored Lagnus’ face, one that still crept up when the subject of romance came up.

Marvett couldn’t deny that it was endearing, even if it was difficult to not think of Sig right after, who merely nodded in an understanding fashion. If he was bummed out, then his stoic exterior at least did a good job hiding it.

It was then that Lagnus formed a sly grin, looking at Sig, which neither of his friends could make the true meaning out of, even as he moved closer to while keeping that expression.

‘’You know Sig, you could invite Jaan. The two of you are plenty close as well.’’ He said, waggling his eyebrows.

‘’We don’t like each other that way.’’ The spacey lad flatly retorted. Not that it seemed to have any effect on Lagnus, who clearly had his mind made up about what he thought of the two.

‘’Well anyways…’’ Marvett tried to interrupt, to keep things from becoming overly awkward. ‘’This steelcase you guys got for me has worked wonders. My notebook has no scratch on it, not even from when the theystuffed me into that locker.’’

‘’Excellent! Glad the thing is as tough as it seemed when we got it.’’ Lagnus proclaimed, successfully steered away from their previous conversation.

‘I’m sure you knock someone out with it.’’ Sig said, as he glanced at the case. Marvett could only grin at the mere thought.

‘’We should get one for Lagnus too then. Exercising justice over the bullies with the feared notebook case.’’ Marvett joked, earning herself some chuckles from her friends. In all honesty she could see Lagnus try something like that on his more reckless days. 

It was at that point that Arle finally came out of the changing room with a bag swung around her back, shooting some short greetings to the group, before giving her boyfriend a brief peck on the cheek.

‘’You are still doing great Arle, even after the summer break!’’ Lagnus complimented his girlfriend, as the group made their first steps away from their waiting spot.

‘’Aww thanks! I do hope I’ll get to go for a new record soon though!’’ The young track runner excitedly clenched her fists, still as full of adrenaline as ever.

‘’I’m sure you can beat the Suzuran High runner.’’ Sig tried his hardest to not be overtly flustered as the appreciative smile from Arle, that his compliment earned him.

‘’I’d better! I wanna make the whole school proud with a nice victory for us!’’

**F1 - West Hallway**

Arle kept excitedly talking about her ambitions, which Marvett only partially overheard, while she was occupied with searching her handbag for her own phone, to send a quick message to her mom that she’d be on her way home now.

These things were like black holes, seemingly swallowing everything one could put into them, just to make it as difficult as possible to find anything. If handbags weren’t so handy otherwise Marvett would have ditched her’s a while ago.

Mildly frustrated, the girl stopped in her tracks to dig even deeper into her bag, go figure it probably got buried outright underneath her other stuff.

As Marvett kept digging, Rabbie merely looked around the area, waiting for her to get the job done and move on, when all of the sudden, its ears began to twitch. Beneath the sounds of Marvett looking through her bag, another sound came up. Something far more muffled.

‘’Huh?’’ Marvett heard those other sounds too, being bound to Rabbie’s spirit the two shared each other’s vision and hearing. She stopped entirely to try and make out the source of these sounds. They appeared to come from a locker, standing close to her. The novel buff put an ear to the locker in question and indeed, her suspicions were confirmed.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ Marvett jumped a bit at the sudden sound of Sig’s voice having not at all noticed that her friends had turned to see where she was at.

‘’Listen to this, it sounds like someone is stuck in there.’’

‘’It really does!’’ Arle exclaimed utterly shocked, how long was this person stuck there? Lagnus had little time to wonder though, being far more angry instead, figuring who was behind this.

‘’Schezo and his mooks! Can’t they leave everyone alone for at least a day?’’ 

A look between Lagnus and Sig was all that was needed to affirm to each other what they would do, it’s not like they hadn’t done it before. The locker doors at Primp High weren’t that hard to get open by force. So the two boys took a couple steps back, running towards the locker at the same time, tackling it shoulder first with a very audible crash upon impact.

As the locker door opened the four friends were greeted with the sight of a winged girl, in a white dress and with pink hair, tied up by her ankles and arms and gagged.

‘’It’s Harpy!’’ Sig called out before making his way forward to untie the girl. Lagnus meanwhile took a few steps back to face Marvett and Arle. Harpy was a frequent victim of the bullies. All of them knew why and could already imagine what may unfold once Sig freed her.

Not that Sig noticed any of it, as he ungagged the visibly touched girl and went on to untie her. It didn’t take long until the deed was done and the boy found himself in one heck of a tight hug from the girl, stumbling backwards a few steps, from the sheer force of it.

‘’It’s all good now.’’ Sig tried to assure her, rather confused by why none of his friends tried to do the same. One look behind quickly revealed that all of them had already quietly left the scene, it was then that a sudden realization was slowly beginning to hit the boy.

‘’Let me sing a song of gratitude for my hero~’’ Harpy swooned, thankful and excited for the captive audience still in her arms.

Yep. Sig knew what made them leave.

‘’No-no..you really don’t..I mean..’’ He couldn’t help but stammer, trying to find a way out without hurting her feelings. 

Of course, Harpy instead mistook it as him being shy, giggling as she tightened her embrace even further, clearly not about to leave his side. For someone so soft looking, the girl sure had one heck of a bearhug.

Unable to wiggle himself out or let her down gently all Sig could do was to resign himself and count the last remaining seconds.

Before the disaster struck him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARE: Just wanted to write some Sig/Lagnus/Marvett stuff, these three are very much a trio I always had in mind for the AU and am very happy to work with.


	12. Chapter 12: Risukuma & Witch: One Harpy Customer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Panotty brings Harpy to Risukuma to figure out what the suspicious potion Harpy had drunk is, Risukuma makes sure it’s safe from the source. The familiar source of Panotty’s class.

**Chapter 12: Risukuma & Witch: One Harpy Customer ** by  _ kirbymanx/huskynator _

**F2 - “Hang Out Room”**

It was Friday! Yay! Meaning that students only have to attend classes if they want to (still highly encouraged that you do so!)

“So with who should we try and pair up the pumpkin student?” Ally asked sitting at the table with her plans. “Also how?” She scratched her head.

“Good question.” The only other person at that table, Risukuma, said after taking a sip from his beaker. “The school doesn’t seem to have another plant as a student at the moment, and most mammals and fish aren’t into vegetables.”

“But is he not a ghost of some sort?”

“I have no clue, I read her student file. It answers nothing.”

“I see. But if he’s a ghost maybe we can pair him up with Akuma’s daughter.” Ally did her best to figure this one out.

“But Pumpkin is a trouble maker.” Risukuma told his love loving student. “Mr. Akuma wouldn’t like his daughter dating a trouble maker when his kids are already trouble makers.”

“Hmm…” Ally sighed and picked out an eraser and made some changes.

“Also Pumpkin is a girl.” Risukuma pointed at many of the incorrect pronouns on the paper.

“Oh, really?” Risukuma nodded to affirm it. “My bad.” Ally started to change them. “Let’s try adding some non-romantic love in her life first and see what happens from there. The things that happen in the pursuit of love, right?” The redhead sheepishly smiled.

“Indeed. It happens. Don’t feel too worried about it. She’s a plant… Or a ghost possessing a plant. I’m not too sure. Love is so complicated.” He calmly spoke.

“Yeah… But finding the right one for them makes it all worth it. EVERYONE DESERVES LOVE!~”

“I’ll drink to that.” Risukuma chugged what’s left of the fluid in his beaker. And then they continued strategizing, whether they should or shouldn’t on their next plan.

About a minute later two figures enter the room. “There he is, Harp.” Panotty said a little annoyed as he pointed at Risukuma with a plastic water bottle with green liquid in one hand and Harpy’s hand in the other.

Some people left the room because Harpy entered.

“Yo! Mr. Bearguy[?].” The elf approached, interrupting whatever the agents of love were doing, seeming a little distressed. “Why ain’t cha in computer class?”

“I have long breaks on Fri--”

“Well, whatever! Yer a chemist guy right?”

“I am.” The bear(?) nodded. “An alche--”

“Then I need yer help! Harpy drank this suspicious-looking drink she bought off that blonde-haired girl in my class who calls herself a witch at the School’s wall.” Risukuma’s ears(?) perked up in shock.

“She was so nice, and it tastes delicious.” Harpy said like an airhead while she very well could’ve drank some poison.

“You don’t know what it was!”

“Stop worrying, ‘Notty. It’s just a potion that makes my voice  _ sound even be _ t _ te _ e **err** _ rr _ r **r** **_r_ ** _ r~”  _ Harpy’s voice made non-magic folks’ ears like Risukuma’s and Ally’s wanna stop functioning. No one noticed a difference.

“And do you know what that’s made off?”

“Out of juice that makes my voice even better?” The angel said like it was a “no duh”. She was ignored by her musical buddy.

“Please! Find out what’s in this bottle! Mrs. Wish is deep in lessons for the next 50 mins or so, she won’t help!” Panotty slammed down the bottle on the table.

Risukuma picked up the bottle. He inspected it. It’s green but also very see-through. “Ally, wrap things up! I’ve gotta check this. I don’t recognize this at all!” Risukuma flipped.

“I’m coming with you.” Ally quicked rolled up her plans.

“C’mon, Harp!” 

“Woah!” Panotty tugged on Harpy’s arm again.

**F2 - Chemistry Class (Please be quiet!)**

Risukuma swiftly, but quietly, opens the doors. “Wish.” The human-sized squirrel(?) coldly commanded the chemist professor’s attention away from like the 3-4 students there.

“Oh, Mr. Enneé.” The silver-haired Professor teacher pointed at a set of everything his colleague needed.

**Professor Wish (Chemistry)  
** _ Kindhearted and Stern Granny _

“I deeply apologize I couldn’t tend to the li’l harpy myself. But these children  _ need  _ to catch on their chemistry.” The woman stressed.

“Hmph.” Risukuma coldly picked up the things he needed. Daggering into the youthful-looking older lady’s eyes. Wish was unaffected but Ally certainly got a reminder of how unusually loveless Risukuma felt around the chemistry teacher.

Risukuma motioned for Ally, Panotty, and Harpy to follow him.

“Please remind my dear Granddaughter to stop taking shortcuts. Because if that potion is what I think it is then that’s unacceptable.”

“We will, Professor Inkwell.” Ally spoke for the swiftly leaving Risukuma.

“Thank you, Miss… Hearthwell.” She tried to recall the student’s name for a second there.

**F2 - Teacher’s Lounge**

Panotty has not stopped worrying about his feather winged friend. “Are you feeling okay, Harp?”

“I keep telling you I’m fine.” Harpy kept her thinning patience in check for her best friend. “Mr. Magic Bear[?] guy, please show Panotty there’s nothing to worry about. Because I  _ fee--” _

“PLEASE NO SCREAMING!” Risukuma quickly shouted at Harpy. “Don’t!” He punctuated as Ally slowly removed her hands from her ear holes. “These things are expensive, and I don’t want to break them before I can see what this is you’ve digested!”

The pink-haired, light yellow-winged angel folded her arms, puffed her cheeks, and turned to her sight away from her Computer Science teacher. “Everybody’s a critic.” She grumbled, not seeing how he’s doing this for her well-being as Pannotty tried to calm his friend down. “You’re all gonna be blown away at my contest performance…”

… 

…

…

“In a moment we’ll know what this is.” The squirrel(?)/bear(?)/man(?) said in full confidence as they all but Harpy waited in anticipation.

…

A drop of liquid dropped into a flask.

…

Risukuma held it up to the light to make sure he got a good look at it. He gently put it down and slowly turned to Harpy and Panotty. “I have good news and bad news.”

“Good news!” Harpy chirped. “I love good news!” She said all fluttery and sing-songy. “Is it a better-singing-voice-potion?”

“I can’t identify what this is.” The teacher said calmly. “The good news is that whatever it was, that it’s been watered down.”

“What! My potion’s watered-down!? How’s that good news?” Harpy frustratedly flapped her wings on the ground. “Then what’s the bad news?!”

“I don’t know what this is!”   
“I know! What’s the bad news?!”   
“I’m telling you, I don’t know what this is!”   
“Don’t know what’s what!?”   
“This poti--”

“Risukuma please calm down!” Ally pleaded. She never liked it seeing her teacher this angry instead of the love he always tried to create. “Don’t be angry at Harpy! She didn’t do anything but drink it!”

“Yeah!” Panotty agreed. “Give that Witch an earful and leave Harp alone! That blondy sold it to her. Make her give a cure and a refund!”

Risukuma’s frustration subsided into panting, and the panting subsided into him opening up whatever drink he had stored in his lab coat. After a few strong gulps he was calm again. “Don’t think I wasn’t gonna do precisely that.” Calm but still a little agitated.

**F0 - Outside(/East School Wall)**

Ris and Co. turned the corner from the well decorated front yard of the school to where the potion seller was located. Located in the school’s shadow there was a quaint foldable stand. It has very little in the way of decoration. A glorified bedsheet-fort really, just one housing a mobile shop.

They all stood in front of the counter, looking at the blonde kid’s back brewing something in a common household cooking pot on a portable electric stove while reading a recipe book.

“Hrrrrmmm, Ah forgot to get the Chun-Nanian dragon scale off of that Penglai guy… Dang… Guess Ah’ll make it borin’ ol’ hiccup curin’ potions instead.” She shrugged talking to herself.

**witch  
** _ Young Aspiring Potion Entrepreneur _

Risukuma pressed his paw(?) on the bell on the counter.

“Hm?” The young witch dressed moderately as a witch turned around. “Risukuma!” She beamed as she skipped to the counter looking at the ICT teacher in his eyes(?). “Why, have ya finally come to share your legendary recipe?” The hyperactive blonde hoped in vain.

Risukuma points at Harpy. “You sold an alleged potion to her.” He slammed his paws(?) angrily on the counter. Making everyone around him jump around him due to how unexpected it was. In one of his claws(?) was the mystery bottle, now standing on the table.

Ally felt really concerned. For both Risukuma and the little witch for different reasons.

“Now tell me,  _ No. 424. _ What’s in it?” He nudged his head in the direction of the bottle. “Because it’s certainly not what you advertised it as! If you foolishly try to earn your name like this, you’d end up in a lot of trouble, missy, false advertising is a no-no.”

The witch cackled. “Ah thought it’d be a li’l ol’ funny joke. Because she doesn’t seem to be the brightest bulb in the box if ya know what Ah mean.” Harpy sure doesn’t.

“What’s in it!” The impatient Panotty yelled. At which the blonde witch laughed harder and harder, having a hard time getting her words out she’s laughing so hard at the prank he pulled.

“Ahahahaha!” She took a big breath. “Ya’ll really wanna know what that li’l ol’ angel drank? Heeheehee!”

“Yes!”   
“Please.”   
“JUST SPIT IT OUT!”   
Risukuma, Ally, and Panotty said respectively.

The little witch walked to her giant witch tool filled backpack in the back of her tent and pulled a long tin bottle from behind the counter and showed it off. “Heehee~ Jus’ some li’l ol’ glass of  _ pear lemonade.” _ She shook the tin syrup bottle.

“Oh! I thought it tasted familiar!” Harpy chirped. “I love pears.” She swooned. “May I have another bottle?” She asked while pulling out her purse.

“Ah even poured it right in front of ‘er face! Pffffufufu~” She just couldn’t not grin at that. “Jus’ to prove mah innocence ya can have another ‘ne on the house.” The witch started pouring another bottle.

“You? Doing something for free?” Risukuma held back his scoff.

“Well, a responsible entre--” Riskuman did scoff at the  _ responsible  _ part though. “A responsible entrepreneur, like Ah aspire to be, does need to correct her mistakes even if it’ll cost li’l ol’ me.”

“That’s correct. Never forget that.” Risukuma said in a warmer tone. “Now if you just made potions the right way, or even better yet, take up my offer, you’ll be responsible yet.”

“Nah, Ah’m good.” The witch shot down as she gave both bottles to Harpy.

“Please tell me it’s the same thing, Harp!” The forest elf just wanted to stop worrying about his friend already.

Harpy tasted and swallowed. “Hm~ So tastY **Yy** **_y_ ** _ YY _ y **y** _ yYY _ **y** !” Everyone covered their ears but the magical creatures like Panotty.

“But is it the same?”

Harpy drank out of her first bottle again. “I think so. This one is a little less sweet, but that’s about it. Both are juicy peary goodness~” Harpy got some happy shivers. Thinking how it would taste with real pears.

“Oh, good.” Panotty’s worries were laid to rest. Risukuma and Ally’s too to a lesser extent.

“That’s good to hear.” Ally said with her hand over her heart. Glad this matter got resolved, and the love between these two returned to normalcy.

“Indeed.” The witch spoke. “No refunds.” She quickly laid out there.

“No, you will give Miss Harpy her credits back.” Risukuma sternly demanded.

“Actually, Mr. Bear[?].” Harpy spoke happily. “That potion did make my voice better AND it was pear lemonade!” Her wings flapped once out of the happy thought of its taste and once more from another gulp. “I think I’ve found a new favorite drink, so she can keep my money.”

“Why, thank ya, kind angel.” The witch just politely took it. “Yer’re always welcome.”

Panotty begrudgingly accepted that Harpy didn’t want a refund and took her to a fun activity to do for the rest of their Friday at school.

Once they were gone that left just Risukuma, the witch-in-training, and Ally. The latter was just curious what Risukuma and the witch’s history was like. Because clearly, the Squirrel Bear(?) and the human have a history together that preceded the latter having become a freshman.

“No. 424. M--”

“Please, Ah’m the only witch in school. So just call me  _ Witch. _ It’s shorter.”

“You’re okay with that?” Ally asked. “By number or by what you want to be?”

“Well it’s written on mah legal documents that’s what mah legal name is.”

“What?!?” Ally needs a little time processing that. “Your name’s Witch 424?”

“First name:  **No. 424,** Surname: **Witch.** But yer’re close enough.”

“I’ll fill you in later, Ally, let me handle it.”

“O-Okay?” Ally’s immediate judgment was that witch’s parents are horrible. She went quiet to let the others speak. Trying to see if she could pick up on more.

“No. 42… Witch.” Risukuma correctly spoke. As he returned to his normal friendly temperament but a hint of disappointment in his voice. Witch being unflappable to said disappointment. “Please, just because you’re born into this doesn’t mean you have to play along with this.”

“Meh.” The hyperactive kid shrugged.

“My offer stands. I’ll give you any name you want if you leave this cult and I’ll also do anything else you need to adjust.”

“Ah’ll get mah name changed the right way sooner th’n later. Unlike you ya filthy cheat.” She playfully teased, but Ally noticed Risukuma was visibly insulted and his student uncontrollably cackled in his face. “Ohohohoho! Don’t take it too harshly. Heeheehee.”

“Hmph.” The teacher turned his back to her. “Just remember. There’s no love in this cult. You’ll realize that sooner or later. I’ll always be there to bail you out.” He said.

“Ya sure always expect the worst of us, don’tcha?” Was all that witch said as she turned back to her overcooked brew. “I’ll earn the money mahself!”

**F0 - Outside(/Entrance)**

“RRRrrrgrWishrgrgrgrPoorChildggrmrBrainwashersrrmrgrgr.” The squirrel(?) grumbled with his arms flailing about.

Ally walked anxiously behind him. “Um… Risukuma?” She managed to get out, she got the attention of her friend.

Risukuma’s side faced Ally, and the bear(?) turned his glance to her. “I suppose I owe you some context.” He sighed.

“Not really…” Ally fidgeted. “But it’d be nice.”

Risukuma sighed once again. He nudged his head to the nearest bench on the school’s front yard that’s far out of the freshman witch’s sight. Ally followed his signal and they sat down on the bench.

“You’re a smart girl, Ally. You’ve already figured out my heritage, haven’t you?” He asked in a neutral tone.

“You were a witch like… Witch?”

Risukuma didn’t say anything, he didn’t nod. But to Ally it’s all implied.

“There’s no love in that cult. Believe me. They brainwash their little kids to make dubious potions, to earn enough money to get their legal names changed.”

“What!?” That confirmation shocked Ally’s system. “That’s so cruel!” She frowned and gritted her teeth.

This time Risukuma did nod. “Correct. What do you think will happen if the kid’s a natural failure at making potions or if they make money any other way besides alchemy?”

“Um…” Ally rather didn’t want to think about it. “The first witch would be stuck with that placeholder of a name and be a disappointment, and the second witch would be shunned?”

“Correct.”

The noise Ally made was one of pure disgust. Risukuma agreed.

“Better the second scenario, where she can be free. I’ve been urging her to do that for some time now. Because from what I’ve observed, she’s destined for failure…”

Ally didn’t know what to say.

“The best she can do is the very basics… Even with the teachings of her very own grandmother who earned her name…” He pitched his elbows on his legs and held up his cheeks(?) on his paws(?). “Please, don’t ever hook up with a witch like them, whatever you do, don’t do that. Your kids will have to live by that code.”

“G-Gotcha.”

“Also, stay away from her potions. I’ll make them for you if you need one.”

Ally nodded.

Risukuma’s posture slumped a little. He let go of his face(?). “Why couldn’t I have gotten custody over her? She’s gotten herself indoctrinated…”

Ally held the big teddy(?) to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUSK: Thanks to Evalellion (JelliPuddi) for giving me a description of Wish’s personality.  
> Anyway. I’m taking a week break at most from writing! What will that mean for this fic, you say?
> 
> The next 4 chapters are Ware’s. But he’s returning to his fic “Bonds That Last” which you can find on an Archive of Our Own and FanFiction(dot)net near you. Go read it, he shares notes with me. It’s good.
> 
> So when my break is over I’ll go back to “Silvana, From Clone to Clown” for a bit. Because Ware got the next 4 chapters and his own story. That’s also on the websites “Bonds that Last” are on.
> 
> Way too proud of the title.


	13. Chapter 13: Sig & Lagnus: Paper Gag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sig and Lagnus’ quest to find a comfy place was disrupted by an unpleasant encounter with a paper bag.

**Chapter 13: Sig & Lagnus: Paper Gag by warelander**

**F0 - Outside**

It was safe to say that Friday was the favorite weekday of every student at Primp High and who could blame them? A recreational day that allowed friends to put education to the side if so desired and instead get a chance to socialize with close friends.

A particular pair of friends just so happened to step into the outside area of the school, to catch a breath away from the sterile interior of the educational facility.

Sig and Lagnus were taking a walk, just wanting to do something other than stand or sit around. The weather was nice enough to do so as well, warm, but not as scolding hot as during the middle of summer.

A good number of students seemed to have the same idea, as the area was full enough to fill the ear with the chatting of pals all around, a basketball smacking on the ground on a nearby playing field, and...jangling?

At least, Lagnus kept thinking he heard a sound like that coming from Sig’s bag no less. He wasn’t one to question him on something so minor, hearing it for an entire day was bound to make him wonder.

‘’Sig, what’s that sound coming from your bag?’’ He asked.

‘’Huh? Ah, you mean this?’’ The boy responded, pulling a sizable bag of coins out of his backpack and presenting it to a rather stunned looking Lagnus.

‘’Holy! How much do you have in there anyways?’’

‘’I dunno. Sig bluntly responded, shrugging his shoulders. ‘’Uncle said I should let it get changed at the bank.’’

‘’Makes sense, I mean, what are you saving this up for?’’

‘’Nothing, I never feel like using coins.’’

‘’Yeah, that sounds like you.’’ Lagnus concluded, slightly amused. ‘’Let me see how much it weighs.’’

‘’Sure.’’ 

Sig swayed his arm towards Lagnus’ open hands, dropping the bag into it, recoiling as he witnessed his friend collapsing to the concrete ground as a result of the bag’s weight.

‘’Oops, sorry.’’ He tried to apologize with a slight hint of sheepishness in his voice, taking the bag for himself again with his red arm.

‘’Hey! You two pipe it down a bit, will yah!’’

The duo turned to their left towards a boy kneeling behind a bush. Not just any boy though, a rather infamous one around the school, who was best distinguished by his trademark paper bag on his head, with only a pair of glasses in front of it.

**Choppun  
** _ Paper Bag Wrapped Enigma _

‘’Go figure we had to run into this guy.’’ Lagnus mumbled while dusting himself off. 

Neither he nor Sig were on particularly good terms with him and indeed even Sig looked slightly repelled by the sight of him.

Not without reason either, if the pair of binoculars to his side was any indication. Choppun getting increasingly nervous when he realized the two friends were eyeing it certainly didn’t help his case either.

‘’Alright, what is it this time?’’ A cold tone could be read out of Lagnus’ voice, one that wasn’t lost on the boy in front of him. 

‘’I-I don’t even know what you m-! Hey!’’ Choppun tried to protest as Sig walked up and grabbed the binoculars to get an idea of what he was looking at.

‘’What do you see?’’ Sig could hear his friend inquire.

‘’It’s the cheerleaders.’’ Located on the other side of the school’s front.

Much like many others, the cheerleaders decided to take their training outside at Draco and Ally’s request. Most of the school had the decency to not ogle at them in their outfits (not that some of them didn’t mind), the lack of Senior grade students in the group helped too.

Choppun was quickly met with stern looks by both Lagnus and even Sig. Not a first for him, but still hardly a comfortable position to be in.

‘’Oh come on guys! It’s totally normal!’’ He tried to defend himself, not getting much response from either of the boys.

‘’I mean Sig, admit it!’’ 

‘’Huh?’’

‘’You hang out with this Jaan girl all the time. Have you never tried to take a peek under there, just a little?’’

‘’No.’’ 

That blunt response certainly didn’t help much and trying to make a comment about Lagnus and his girlfriend wasn’t the best idea either.

‘’Man.’’ He sighed out in defeat. ‘’How does someone get as lame as you two!’’

‘’Not being a creep counts as lame?’’

All three boys listened up at the new voice entering the scene and seeing who it was made Choppun immediately jump up in horror. It was none other than Arle Nadja.

Compared to Sig and Lagnus the look on her face seemed far more directly angered. As in ‘’punch your nose off’’ angered. Not like he had much space to run off now either, leaving him only able to look on as the girl stomped towards him.

‘’That’s my younger cousin you are perving on there as well! Do that again and I’ll make sure the school staff learns about it. Got it?’’

‘’Y-Yeah..’’ The boy meekly responded, using the small opening he had now to run off, trying to run off as far as he could...but not without having his binoculars thrown back at his head, courtesy of Arle.

‘’Hah, you really showed him!’’ Lagnus cheered proudly, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

‘’You were great.’’ Sig concurred, almost wrapping his arm around Arle as well, but deciding it would be better not to.

‘’He deserves so much more for how much he used to humiliate me with his perving. He is why I don’t feel comfortable in skirts anymore without shorts.’’ Arle recalled, still clenching her fists in anger the mere thought.

‘’Yeah, we remember.’’ Lagnus nodded, though not without him and Sig trying to hold back some blushing at what they had seen back in Choppun’s ‘’active days’’ of skirt flipping. Still, not like either of them approved it themselves.

‘’Hey. Let’s forget about that idiot and relax for a bit. Sound good?’’ The RPG nerd tried to lighten the mood, with Sig shooting him an approving thumbs up and even Arle’s mood lifted at the sound of it.

‘’Sounds good to me~’’ The top track runner of the school agreed.

The trio decided to leave the scene, looking for a nice shadowy place to unwind for a little, as they set off Sig found himself caught off guard when Arle wrapped her hand around his head, just shooting him a smile that he swiftly returned.

Truly, it was easy to forget about unpleasantries when friends were there to sweep each other back up…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARE: This turned out to be a longer break for the story then expected and I do apologize. There has just been a lot going on in my private and work life, especially with how things currently are with the world. But it’s back now and I’m happy to say that.


	14. Chapter 14: Nasos: Starry-Eyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasos ponders while a little girl accidentally disturbs her.

**Chapter 14: Nasos: Starry-Eyed by warelander**

**F1 - Rec Room**

On that very same day, while most students preferred to spend their Friday outside, in an attempt to find relief from the summer heat, do something other than sitting all day or deal with creeps wearing paper bags, only a few teens could be found scattered across the many rooms of the school.

The rec room, in particular, was largely deserted, the usually lively place now is very silent, with only one soul remaining. A senior girl with pink hair, who was tapping a pen on the desk she was sitting next to, staring at a blank piece of paper.

‘’I just don’t get it. Did I really bonk my head somewhere and don’t remember?’’

 **Nasos  
** _(Astro-)Logical Space Gazing Goof_

‘’It doesn’t make any sense. I saw it before so many times and I can never remember what it looked like!’’ Nasos ruffled her hair in frustration, unable to recall the thing she had been trying to figure out for so long.

A frustrated sigh escaped the girl, as she directed her attention to the window near her. She didn’t even notice when another person entered the room with a book in hand. The younger lass slowly eyed the room, noticing the older student and figured to not interrupt her.

‘’For so long I have been gazing out into the stars. So often this thing has come up, I wanna know what it is. What it means for the life way beyond our reach....’’

Nasos simply kept gazing out of the window, lost in her own thoughts, no longer trying to sketch her discovery from her strangely faulty memory. One look at her pen quickly also told her that it was for the better since it had been totally chewed up.

‘’I really do need to drop that habit somehow.’’ There were only so many pencils she could ruin and being in the same class as Schez&Co made it wise to not give them any kind of ammo against you.

All of the sudden, she was quickly ripped out of her thoughts at the sounds of things falling over and someone shrieking. 

A quick look revealed that several books had fallen from a higher part of the nearby bookshelf, next to said literature pieces being a fallen over chair, and a smaller girl, who seemed a tad dazed from her fall. 

With no hint of hesitation, Nasos walked over to the smaller girl, taking note of her appearance. She wore a green sweater so oversized that its sleeves covered her hands completely and a pair of baggy orange pants. Most curiously though was her green hair, not because it was green but because it had two large buns on the top covering what appeared to be horns barely poking out.

She could muse about that later though, right now she just wanted to check up on her.

‘’Hey, are you okay?’’ She said, leaning down at the younger girl, who finally began noticing her and responded with a strangely startled reaction.

This did catch Nasos off-guard for a bit, she had seen shy students from lower grades before, but rarely one to this degree. Luckily she did seem to recover from that shock but still seemed rather unsure about her situation.

‘’Uhm. Y-Yeah. I just wanted to-to…’’ The little girl said meekly responded, picking up one of the books...at least the best way her heavily covered arms allowed her to and nudged her head upwards the shelf.

 **Lidelle  
** _Skittish Imp of Mystery_

‘’Ah. Here, let me help you with that!’’ Nasos offered, flashing Lidelle an inviting smile, hoping to ease the younger students’ tension. It did seem to work as her offer was returned with a small, sincere smile. Lidelle handed the book over for the taller girl to put back. They did so for all of the books that had fallen off the shelf and less than a minute later, the mess was already cleared.

‘’See! All done with ease.’’ Nasos proclaimed, dusting off her hands all the while.

‘’Yeah...Thanks-uhm…Tall woman?...’’

‘’I’m Nasos and how about you?’’

‘’Lidelle…’’

‘’That’s a nice name and nice to get to know you now too.’’ Nasos leaned further towards Lidelle, extending her arm for a handshake to truly break the ice. Despite still seeming meek, the handshake was returned. Sure, Lidelle still preferred to keep her hand covered by her sleeve, but it didn’t take away from the gesture.

‘’...Thanks, Ms. Nasos. I hope I didn’t interrupt anything you were doing.’’

‘’Nah. Don’t worry about it, I was just thinking about something I saw while stargazing.’’ She said, turning back to her table, feeling a compulsion to gaze back at the empty page she left behind, suddenly reminded again of how little progress she had made.

‘’You like looking at the stars?’’ Lidelle asked, in a curious tone, seemingly more open to converse, which Nasos was glad to hear.

‘’Always did. The cosmos has always been fascinating me. Even when I was little I loved just looking at the stars in the night sky.’’

‘’They are very pretty.’’ 

‘’They are, but above all else, I love thinking of the beyond. The things we as average people will never reach or see up close. Space feels like it’s so close and yet we will only ever be able to admire it from far away.’’ Without even trying to be theatrical, Nasos turned her attention back to the window, gazing into the sky with a spark in her eyes that Lidelle couldn’t see, but clearly could make out from the tone of her voice. 

‘’And that’s just the cosmos as we know it, Lidelle. There has to be so much more out there that we don’t know about. The universe is so vast, maybe even endless from what we can tell, there is so much out there that nobody has ever seen or likely will ever see. Other planets, maybe even other sentient lifeforms.’’

‘’You mean like aliens?’’ Lidelle replied, absolutely entranced by the sheer passion Nasos was showing.

‘’Something like that, yeah. I don’t believe in aliens the way science-fiction envisions them, because that’s all based on imaginary ideas of what we think could be looming somewhere far away. Even then though, I really do think that something has to be out there, far away from our line of sight….or maybe even closer than we think…’’ Nasos mumbled the last bit to herself, still thinking of the strange thing she still couldn’t make sense of.

Regardless, she decided to not dwell on it for longer, turning back to Lidelle who seemed to have gotten more comfortable around her.

‘’Say, if you want I can show you some stuff I’m studying on if you are curious.’’

‘’That would be nice, thanks, Ms. Nasos.’’ 

And with that, the shy girl opened up enough to take a seat next to Nasos, so engaged about her talks about the far cosmos that she couldn’t help but want to hear more. Nasos was glad to make the offer herself. Sure, her questions regarding the strange thing slipping through her memory time and time again remained unanswered, but being able to give a shy girl a place to be comfortable in was more than enough of a success in her eyes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARE: Not gonna lie, this chapter went through a bunch of changes that made it take a while, but I am content with how it turned out. I just wanted to give Nasos a good introduction, since she is one of my favorite Quest characters and I do think it came out pretty well.


	15. Chapter 15: Marvett: A Book Not About a Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvett just wants to write. But an unwanted presence distracts her from her less than focused work ethic.

**Chapter 15: Marvett: A Book Not About a Rose by huskynator**

**F1 - West Hallway**

Marvett sighed after the classes. “It’s not the end of the world, Lagnus.” She said as she was about to take leave from her childhood friends. “It should wear off in an hour.” She, Rabbie, and Sig were a bit exasperated about it.

“NOO~OOO~OOO! ARLE CAN’T SEE ME LIKE THIS! I WANNA GET THAT POTION NOOOOOOW!!” Lagnus has been like this for a while now. He unwittingly ate a weird gross tasting sandwich, and now he’s in his bratty 7-year-old form and with the temper and attitude to match.

**Lagnus, again**  
_Oops, Age Regression Curse_

Lagnus usually regresses in age when overwhelmed, and sometimes; for no reason at all. Though Lagnus himself suspects it’s due to supernatural influences, he’s not too sure about that since his best friends are fairly supernatural themselves for being humans like himself.

Regardless he won’t tell his suspicions to anyone lest he gives them ideas. Ghosts must’ve done something to that sandwich, and telling their dad on them is on his to-do list.

Sig had agreed to escort his dear friend to make sure he doesn’t do anything he’s gonna regret and to keep their local dubious potion sellers, either Witch or Fufufu, accountable while Lagnus gambles on a potion to cure his curse. “If all else fails I’ll drop you off at Silv.” The cyan headed kid, with his strength, gently held Lagnus’ shoulder so he would stop angrily flailing about.

“Okay.” He mumbled.

“Good luck, you two.” Marvett sincerely wished. Rabbie nodded with his usual stern look. “Rabbie and I will be waiting in the Rec Room for you two. If it doesn’t take you guys the rest of the break.”

“Gotcha.” Sig nodded. “C’mon, Lagnus.”

**F1 - Rec Room**

Marvett made herself comfortable on the table in the otherwise empty room. She pulled out her steel-encased tablet, a drink, and a wireless keyboard. She yawned, stretched and Rabbie scratched her back. Now she was ready.

She woke up her device and opened up her folders.

> Folders -> Writing:  
>  ( **ReferenceMaterial)** [46 MB]  
>  **MarvRabbStory1** [1 MB]  
>  **MarvRabbStory2** [2 MB]  
>  **MarvRabbStory3** [2 MB] **  
> ** **MarvStory1** [3 KB] **  
> ** **MarvStory2** [2 KB] **  
> ** **MarvStory3** [2 KB]  
>  **MarvStory4** [1 KB]  
>  **MarvStory5** [2 KB]  
>  **MarvStory6** [1 KB]  
>  **MarvStory7** [1 KB]  
>  **MarvStory8** [1 KB]  
>  **MarvStory9** [1 KB]  
>  **MarvStory10** [2 KB]  
>  **MarvStory11** [1 KB]  
>  **MarvStory12** [1 KB]  
>  **MarvStory13** [2 KB]  
>  **MarvStory14** [1 KB]  
>  **MarcStory15** [3 KB]  
>  **MarvStory16** [1 KB]  
>  **MarvStory17** [1 KB]  
>  **MarvStory18** [2 KB]  
>  **MarvStory19** [1 KB]  
>  **Novel Ideas** [2 KB]  
>  **Random Poetry** [1 KB]  
>  **StagePlayScript** [3 KB]

Most of these were unfinished. All of the ones with the word **Story** in them certainly are.

Marvett turned to her rabbit-like companion. “Did we agree on a clean slate yesterday?” Rabbie nodded with his arms folded. “Gotcha. Now I remember.” She started typing. In the hopes that this is finally the one.

> New Folder: **MarvRabbStory4|**

Then she activated the split-screen function to open up the ( **ReferenceMaterial)** folder.

Marvett placed her chin in her palms as her elbows were leaning on the table. She turned to the side Rabbie was floating at. The aspiring novelist remembered their last conversation, she tries to follow up on it.

“We agreed that romance overtook the story.” That’s the thing she was certain she remembered last night because that revelation stung both of them. They’ve gotten really far. Too far to salvage it. “So what do we do now? Should we tone down the romance? Cut it?”

Rabbie folded his arms and thumped his foot (if he had one) thinking about it. He spoke words only his host could hear. He suggested a new idea.

“Just lean into the romance?” She isn’t sure she heard him right.

Rabbie nodded, he babbles some more.

Marvett shook her head. “No, I’ve never tried a full-on romance… We could model them off Lagnus & Arle.”

Rabbie had a snarky comment and both of them chuckled.

“Heheh~ Let’s give it a shot, Rabbie.”

**F1 - West Hallway**

Meanwhile, Incubus was walking the hallways looking for the next girl to flirt. Having coming hot off the heels of a quick “no” from a girl. With an optimistic smile, he moves onto the next one. Whoever that might be. The skirt chaser never lets that kinda thing let him down.

Hark! Who’s that he’s seeing down the hallway through the Rec Room window?

**F1 - Rec Room**

The door went open swiftly and smoothly. “Bonjour~” The long, lavender-haired boy said, posing extravagantly, hand on heart, and red rose pointing in Marvett’s direction.

This may seem elegant on paper, but Incubus is out of breath. He ran through most of the hallway as fast as he could.

The girl and her rabbit did jump from the suddenness of it. It lead her to make a few typos. “Um… Hi…” She’s trying to remember his name. “Yyyou…?” She knows who he is, every girl who’s at least a sophomore does, unfortunately.

Incubus is sniffing his _‘fleur rouge.’_ “Ah, so you recognize, moi? Hoh hohn.” The boy laughed. “Of course, you do.” He looks over Marvett’s shoulder at her tablet. “Oh, you’re the writer of your petit trio, no?”

Marvett looks at her companion with a content look on her face, vaguely ignoring Incubus. “Eh. At least we’re known for that?” She said. Not sure if that’s a good thing.

“So, what is it, how do you say, about?”

Marvett got a little excited. Someone has an interest in what she’s doing. That is rare outside her friend group, even within her friend group, not everyone can be as passionate about it as she is. And this flirt behind her is too poor an actor to feign interest in a girl’s interests. **This is a well-documented fact.**

“Our latest story fell apart so we’ve just started anew.” Marvett lets out a disheartened sigh and Rabbie does a shrug. “We got so far too…”

“Oh, that’s sounds such a shame.” Incubus winched a little. “I know I’d hate to do a do-over on an essay. Was it much?”

She went back to her keyboard. “I don’t wanna say.” She’s typing the title: **UntitledRomance|**

“Oolala~ Writing a _romance,_ are we?” Marvett wishes for Incubus to just go away. Her and Rabbie’s patience are thinning.

“Yeah.” She mumbled.

“Well, well, joli petit lapin.” There he goes, no girl likes it when Incubus gets like this, Marvett is no different. He got insufferable. “You happen to be in the presence of a romance novel expert.” He stinks of cologne too.

Marvett tuned out his boasting, in a moment he’ll find an excuse to date her. And while she has no problem turning him down, she was too polite to cut off this long-windedness. Rabbie has no such qualms but Incubus’ eyes are closed to pay him any mind.

“We can discuss more at my lovely abode, yes?”

“Hey, Marv,” A new voice said at the door. It was Silvana. And she is looking annoyed at Incubus. “I just had a random hunch Incubus was bothering ya at the moment.” Marvett’s classmate placed her horizontal flat hand on her eyebrows and looked around the room.

Marvett, Rabbie, and Incubus are a bit confused as to why though. They did the same but at most they saw board games, magazines, paintings. They turned their heads back to Silvana when they heard her snicker. 

“Have you seen Incubus?” She asked, playing dumb.

“Oh, you’re looking for moi?” The boy blushed. “You’re always so delightfully playful, Miss Zilvana.” Incubus chuckles along. 

“If that’s what you wanna call it.” She shrugged. “Rulue’s about to jog around the school.” Silv pointed her thumb to the hallways.

“Oooo~” The big flirt got away from Marvett, past Silvana, and into the halls. 

“You can catch her if you run counterclockwise on school terrain!” Silvana yelled through the halls.

“Merci~” Incubus turned around and genuinely thanked Silvana.

Silvana waved as she slowly closed the Rec Room’s door.

Marvett and Rabbie let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much, we thought he'd never let us focus on our work.”

“It’s nothing, Marv.” Sil said with a scrunched up face before she let out a cackle.

That caught Marvett a bit off-guard. Silvana, while she dyed her hair a dark red and wore these cool red-eye contacts, still shared her twin’s face. And Arle’s laugh was either a loud hahaha or a cute one, not that. 

The Nadja twin circled her finger around in the air. “Incubus’ gonna be running for nothing. Rulue’s running on the **outside** of the school's terrain. ”

Rabbie gave her a hardy thumbs up. Marvett though: “Isn't that a bit more than he deserves?”

Silvana has a simple retort and delivers it calmly. “He's outta your hair, isn’t he?”

“Fair point.” The aspiring novelist forgot about that crucial detail. “Thank you, Sil.”

“Silv.” Silv corrected without missing a beat.

“S-Sorry.” Marvett sheepishly apologized. She’s not used to it. Marvett went back to the drawing board. But through Rabbie’s eyes Marvett still saw Silvana.

Through some word association with her classmate’s face, she found that she has a favor to ask of her. “Wait, Sil...v.”

Silv turns around mid-leave. “Hm?”

“Can you help Lagnus too?”

Silvana sighs. “Oh... Kid again?” She got two nodding heads in response. “Breakup or just a kid again? I swear if _she_ makes him go through anymore while he’s still-- aaagh! She’s lucky she’s popular and he isn't…” She both visually and vocally got angrier as that sentence went on.

“B. He just ate some ghost gunk and got very upset over it. Thankfully.”

Sil leaned her back over backwards in relief. “Thank goodness, how much more can that guy take? He's such a fool sticking with her… Anyways, _Auntie Silvie’s_ on it, so don’t worry, he’ll be calm in no time.” She said with a smile. Though not without some contempt for her sister. “See ya around, Marv.”

“Bye.” Marvett and friend waved. Having been left alone with their screen.

**Untitled Romance|**

Marvett bit her lip. “Maybe we shouldn’t do romance… Should we just bite the bullet and rewrite **MarvRabbStory3?** ” She regrettably offered.

Rabbie shrugged, suggesting they may need to try and write a comedy based on what Silv did. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUSK: Cutting a story in now. Ware was supposed to have four in a row. Not doing that again. This story was made up on the spot as a result. This chapter was done faster than 14, he has his reasons and no offense to him.
> 
> EDIT: Character art by @Dummytri (soon to be @ChaoPlushie at time of writing)


	16. Chapter 16: Jaan, Panotty & Raffina: Butt of the Joke by warelander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaan and Panotty join forces and prank one of the most popular girls.

**Chapter 16: Jaan, Panotty & Raffina: Butt of the Joke by warelander**

**The Hallways**

‘’Hey, lookin’ good, Raffina!’’

‘’Hehe, no need to tell me what I already know!’’

If there was one word to describe Raffina Fielding, it would be pride. An air of unrivaled confidence followed the alpha on her way through the halls of Primp High.

Little did she know that two figures were eagerly watching her every step, keeping themselves out of her point of view as to not give themselves away. These two being an all too familiar djinn girl and a certain young elf boy, the former of which also happened to carry a potted cactus with her.

‘’Just look at that snob. She really ticks me off just looking at her fake it.’’ Panotty sneered, with a thinly veiled dislike for the older Fielding daughter coloring the tone of his voice.

‘’Hey, makes it all the more fun to put her off her high horse, right?’’ Jaan pointed out, looking forward to what was about to ensue.

‘’True. That will show her to be awful to Harpy....again.’’

‘’Well, we are always gonna be there for some payback.’’ Jaan retorted, trying to hold back a snicker, she couldn’t deny that there was a joy to be gotten out of messing with the pink-haired jerk.

‘’It’s about time.’’ She said while pulling out her walkie-talkie. ‘’Alright Draco, you can hand it over now.’’

‘’If you say so. Still not sure why I had to wait, but you said it’s fine.’’ The dragon girl on the other end of the line responded, making her way to the school’s janitor who was just about done mopping the floor close by.

‘’Ms. Kikimora! Here’s a letter with some kind of message for you.’’ She handed the letter over, the janitor eying it with curiosity.

‘’Ah, thanks, Draco, I’ll look at what it says right away.’’ With that simple answer, Draco was right off on her own way again, smiling to herself.

**Kikimora**   
_ THE School Janitor _

‘’I did a good thing. I think.’’ She thought to herself all the while.

Kikimora opened the letter, curious as to what this was all about. Much to her surprise, it wasn't a message, but what appeared to be some kind of ad. Glancing over the advert she noticed something in a circle that almost made her jump for joy.

_ ‘’A washing machine on sale! _ Maybe this will finally convince Akuma that we can get a new one without cutting into the budget too much!’’ She said out loud in sheer joy.

‘The one we have now is such a pain to use for twins’ clothes, ever since someone vandalized it last semester. Oh please let this be what convinces him!’

Ecstatic, she was almost ready to rush off to Principal Akuma’s office, but first she had to put her mob and bucket away, ever since the washing machine incident she wasn’t allowed to leave any cleaning utensils unattended in open sight, just to prevent even more accidents.

Luckily for her, a certain snob was heading her way, who she could quickly ask for a favor.

‘’Raffina, good timing!’’

‘’Huh? What is i-!’’ The pinkhead was cut off by the janitor pushing her mob and bucket into her hands.

‘’Be a dear and bring those to the janitor’s closet, I have to speak to the principal. Thanks, dear!’’

‘’What! Wait a second!’’ Raffina tried to protest, but it was no use, Kikimora had already ran off, too absorbed in her own thoughts to hear her anymore at all.

‘’Urgh. Fine, just don’t expect me to like doing this.’’ She pouted, playing into her nice girl rep was bound to come with things she didn’t agree on wanting to do. Resigned and clearly annoyed, she decided to get the whole thing over with as soon as possible.

Unbeknownst to her, Panotty and Jaan were still close by to watch their plan unfold, remaining completely unnoticed made the whole thing all the easier.

‘’Pfft! Man, that someone could get this childish over something like that.’’ Jaan chuckled to herself, riling Raffina up never ceased to amuse her.

‘’I’m more amazed by how well this is working. If anything happened too late or someone didn’t do as we expected the whole thing would be a bust.’’ Panotty uttered in sheer amazement.

‘’Time management and studying behavioral patterns are the keys to advanced pranking.’’ Being a genie helps too.‘’Now come on, it’s almost time for the main act!’’ Jaan urged, still keeping a good hold on her cactus as the two continued onward, still making sure to keep a good enough distance away from Raffina to avoid complications in their plan.

‘’Bleh. I can’t believe she asked me to do this. I’m a Fielding! This is so beneath me, I’m the last person who should be forced into doing such a menial task!’’ Raffina thought to herself in a spoiled fit of anger. But she is determined to keep her image of an upstanding student up, no matter what she perceived to be a cost.

Soon, though certainly not soon enough for the girl’s liking, she reached the door leading to the janitor’s closet.

‘’About time. Let’s get this finally over wit-huh?’’ Much to her surprise, the closet was completely empty and the ‘’secret’’ door leading to Kikimora’s closet had vanished, leaving behind only a wall, with only a lone button left on it.

‘’Huh. Did they do some renovating? I wonder what happened to the janitor’s room then.’’ Raffine mused to herself, putting the bucket and mop to the side to take a look inside.

This was Jaan’s cue to sneak to the side of the door, her cactus still in hand, anticipating the final action for the climax of her prank to finally take place. Indeed, she took the bait and was currently inspecting the button.

‘’Maybe the room is behind this wall and this is some mechanism in place where the door used to be. Oddly fancy for this school, but whatever, I just want to be done with it.’’ Raffina put the cleaning tools away.

As soon as she heard this, Jaan swiftly placed her cactus in a strategic manner, quietly turning herself into mist to safely flee back into hiding, to avoid a last-minute screw-up.

Indeed, Raffina pressed the button, not knowing that the door was indeed still behind the wall. Following an audible click of the button, the door behind forcefully swung open, causing the fake, but weighty enough wall to catch Raffina off-guard and cause her to lose her footing. 

Her fall was slightly cushioned, but only due to her butt landing straight on the cactus below her, leading to a shriek loud enough to echo through the halls of the school. 

Jaan and Panotty gave each other a high-five as they watched more and more students rushing to the side of the event, to see Raffina holding up a fake wall, while sitting on a cactus, the door to Kikimora’s room being closed once more.

‘’My ***! Why always my ******* ***?!’’ Raffina didn’t even care about watching her language, this wasn’t the first time she had experienced this kind of humiliation, it was like a curse to her.

The second a few peers got hold of the fake wall themselves, Raffina crawled out of the room as fast as she could, limbing her way to the nearest bathroom, much to the amusement/sympathy of many onlookers, including two certain pranksters (but for them it’s just amusement).

‘’I’m tired of this! Someone has to know of a way to get rid of this curse!’’ She thought to herself while making her leave, trying to ignore the stinging in her posterior that only got worse with every step.

‘’Hah! It’s gonna take a while to plug those needles out of her butt!’’ Panotty celebrated, more than a little pleased with the outcome of their plan.

‘’Glad we got the twins to help us with this. So much for her ‘sensitive bottom’ right?’’ Jaan replied, quoting the last bit in a mocking manner.

‘’Yeah, surprised so many are still shocked at her swearing up a storm like that. Then again people buy into her nice girl stick so…’’

‘’We don’t at least, so she’ll always get her just desserts!’’ Jaan retorted, giving her smaller friend a fist bump. 

As far as she was concerned justice had been served and there was no better way to do it in her eyes then a good old-fashioned bit of slapstick, wrapped in an elaborate prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARE: Two chapters from me in a timely manner? What is this madness? And who are those twins Jaan mentioned? All of this and more: soon enough.


	17. Chapter 17: Vampire: Ally to Malice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Alucard (Vampire), a freshman just waiting to cause trouble.

**Chapter 17: Vampire: Ally to Malice by warelander**

**F2 - Hallways**

Being in Freshman class of a totally new school can invoke many different feelings in a kid.

Some see it as exciting. A new beginning, a chance to meet new people, learn new things and make the most out of the coming four years.

Others meet this situation with anxiety. A sense of uncertainty if things were going to turn out fine. If these coming years were going to be pleasant, or a total nightmare.

One particular youth fit into both of these two extremes. Stomping his way through the halls of Primp High.

His hair blonde with blue tips, indicating it was dyed and clad in a blue suit, with a blue ribbon on it, this one particular boy could be even better distinguished by the perpetual scowl that colored his face.

It wasn’t rare for him to overhear light snickering over his way-too-formal appearance, nor was it anything new to him. It’s how it had always been, even at his old school.

‘’This is stupid! Why does mom keep making my life hell with this!’’ The boy angrily muttered, getting a hold of the ribbon on the suit and ripping it off, throwing it to the ground.

**Alucard**  
Figuratively Bloodthirsty Damphyr

Not that this act would do much, it just made him feel better. The feel of rebelling and living by how he wanted to. There was something so utterly _empowering_ about the thought that he himself could hardly put into words.

If nothing else at least he could be rid of this embarrassing little accessory, it wasn’t like the thing would grow legs and try to follow him or something.

‘’Hey, you! Wait up!’’

Alucard cringed at the sound of that voice, already feeling like he knew where this was going to lead to. And indeed, looking behind him he saw nobody else but Ally Hearthwell, local goody-goody two shoes, holding the symbol of his frustrations in her hand as she sprinted into his direction.

‘’I think you dropped this!’’ She said with that sugary smile that made the boy want to hurl. Of course _she_ just had to spot him walking away from that thing tossed.

‘’...Thanks.’’ He forced himself into a thinly veiled sarcastic expression of gratitude that seemed to have flown over the girl’s head.

‘’Here, let me put it back on for you!’’ Without even asking him for it, Ally proceeded to put the ribbon back on his suit, to Alucard’s annoyance.

‘Good lord, this girl is obnoxious! She’s had it too good for too long. If Schezo isn’t gonna get her… Come to think of it, why is it that Schezo and his gang never do anything to her?’

Thinking back… He couldn’t recall any time Ally had fallen victim to the bully gang’s antics. And it wasn’t like they made exceptions by gender either. Then again he had yet to ever come across them himself, he heard about most of their actions through the grapevine, so perhaps she just knew how to evade them.

A wicked grin spread across his face as he thought about it, maybe it was up to him to change that?

‘’There, now that’s better isn’t it?’’ Ally happily chirped, totally oblivious to the younger student’s less than nice thoughts.

‘’It is for sure.’’ The little ruffian replied, trying hard to not clench his teeth during the lie. ‘’Say, I want to show you something cool!’’ He told her, already having thought of something.

‘’Really? Then please, lead the way~’’ Ally enthusiastically agreed to the offer, following Alucard every step of the way.

It didn’t take long for them to reach their destination, which much to Ally’s confusion, turned out to be the door to the boy’s restroom.

‘’What do you want to show me here?’’

‘’To show how much I appreciate you bringing this back to me…’’ Alucard paused, taking time to rip the ribbon off again for dramatic effect.

‘’I figured I’d show you what the inside of a boy’s toilet looks like!’’

‘’Huh!?’’ Ally could only barely gasp out when she felt the slightly smaller, yet still surprisingly strong boy grab her arm, to drag her into the restroom for a swirly.

‘’Ack, why do you wanna hurt me!?!’’ She could only call out, trying to reach the boy’s conscience, but he visibly didn’t care too much, instead focusing on his task to give her, what he felt, was a much overdue dose of torment.

All of the sudden, though, he could feel someone grab him by the back of his suit, catching him off-guard enough to loosen his grip on Ally’s arm so she could slip out of his grasp. 

Looking up to see who grabbed him, Alucard felt himself nearly petrified as he saw none other than Schezo Wegey. To his side, naturally, were Lawrence and Carrie. The two of them moved in to guard Ally. 

The bullies themselves were rather puzzled by the look the Freshman student gave them. They were more than used to seeing fear in their victims’ eyes and sometimes they’d look defiant. Never before though I have they been met with a look of….wonder?

A few seconds of awkward confusion passed, with Carrie being the first to snap out of it.

‘’We’ll take it from here.’’ The girl motioned to Ally that she was free to leave the scene.

‘’Alright, but don’t be rough to him okay?’’ She made a final request before storming off, leaving the bullies alone with the younger boy.

‘’This is awesome! I’m meeting the SchezCo! I have been waiting for this!’’ Alucard excitedly belted out like a teenage girl meeting a pop star.

‘’Now that’s the first.’’ Lawrence remarked, intrigued by the boy’s enthusiasm.

‘’You guys are great! Living by your own rules and putting everyone that annoys you in their place! I--’’

‘’That’s enough, pipsqueak.’’ Schezo interrupted, barely raising his voice. As odd as this situation was, he only has one thing on his mind.

‘’What did you think you were going to do with that girl there?’’ He spoke, calm, yet with an audible tone of irritation in his words, none of which intimidated Alucard, which the bullies took note of.

‘She’s so annoying, high-pitched, sickeningly sweet, prime victim material, and you guys never do anything to her!’’ 

‘’We got our reasons, kid.’’ Schezo replied, with a tone of authority, one that he rarely felt the need to use. It certainly stuck out to his friends, though they found it more amusing than anything else,

‘’But why? Come on! Just one swirly! Or let her dangle somewhere with a wedgie! Or find the cactus the pink snob sat on the other day and shove it up he-’’

‘’That’s enough!’’ For once Schezo did raise his voice, having heard enough to actually get agitated, even more so when he suddenly heard Carrie giggling.

‘’That’s good though! Shove it u-’’

‘’Enough.’’ He repeated, shooting a glare at Carrie. She merely replied with a cheeky wink.

‘’You have got to admit though, the kid has spunk.’’ Lawrence pondered as he eyed Alucard further. Something about him struck the troublemaker like he had potential, even with that silly suit of his.

‘’C’mon Schezo, having someone like him around gives us a presence in another grade.’’ The demon servant tried to reason with his best friend and Carrie visibly agreed to the idea, nodding all the while.

All Schezo could do was to look into both his friends’ faces. He had his reservations about the whole thing, but couldn’t deny they had a point.

Sighing, he released his grip on Alucard, who in turn faced him with a hopeful expression he never thought he’d see on someone facing him of all people.

‘’I’ll think about it. Do what you want kid, but leave Ally out of it. Got it?’’

Not even waiting for an answer, Schezo turned around to depart the scene, no more words leaving his lips. Lawrence and Carrie were quick to follow, but left Alucard with a swift and quiet thumbs up each, signaling to him exactly what he hoped for.

And for the first time since he had first entered the halls of Primp High, Alucard was truly ecstatic…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARE: After a detour of me writing another fic we are back! Despite some delays caused by work or falling ill, this project has been going smoothly so far and I appreciate everyone who is sticking around for more.
> 
> EDIT: Character art by @Dummytri (soon to be @ChaoPlushie at time of writing)


	18. Chapter 18: Harpy and Panotty: The birdbrain by kirbymanx/huskynator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harpy shows Panotty her bird photo collection.

**Chapter 18: Harpy and Panotty: The birdbrain by kirbymanx/huskynator**

**F3 - Changing/Shower Rooms**

_“Yes!”_ Panotty whisper yelled at the other end of the phone. _“She’s coming just as planned, Harp!”_ He snickered. _“Ready?”_

“Ready~” She said in a mildly sing-songy way to her forest elven friend hidden in the spare room close by.

**F3 - South Hallway**

A purple-haired, winged, devil girl hummed her way to the shower room. She was in need of giving her hair some shine again. “We all danced through fire,~” She sung, her body danced along to the rhythm that’s not there.

**Peruvis**   
_Hot, Irritable, Talented, Keytarist_

**F3 - Changing/Shower Rooms**

_“Okay, Harp. 3. 2 1GO!”_

Peruvis opened the door while whistling. She was greeted by a poster of a super sexy swimsuit model in an attractive pose, held up by Harpy with a super doofy smile.

The devil looked at the angel. Well, alternated between the poster and the angel. Harpy giggled.

“Thank you kindly for the eye-candy, ya screecher.” The Junior devil addressed Harpy. “Trying to apologize for trying to make us deaf with your singing, because what the bleedi-- oof!” By trying to ignore that her wings got erect so as not to put attention onto them, Peruvis forgot about her erect wings. They barred her from entering the changing/shower room hallway as her wings bumped against the wall and the heavy double door.

“Hehehehehe!~” Harpy laughed, dropping the poster to cover her mouth.

“You think this is funny, girly!!” The purple-haired girl pulled her hands out of her vest to show off her shaking clenched fist.

“Heehee~ Yeah~” Harpy answered honestly.

“I’ll get you for tha--! Oomph!” Peruvis’s blood boiled! Her wings bumped against the wall and door. Again.

“Hey, Peruvis!” The devil girl, with fury in her eyes and clenched teeth, turned her head down the hallway. Panotty was standing there, physically taunting her. Stretching his arms out, mimicking Peruvis’ wing problems against the Spare Classroom’s doors.

“You!”

Panotty made like a lightning rod, “I made her do it! Blame me!” And directed Peruvis’ wrath away from Harpy.

“I’ll strangle you, you little prat!” The devil used her wings to give chase to the forest elf.

“See you after school, Harp!” Harpy barely heard.

“Looking forward to it, ‘Notty. Stay safe from the angry horn lady!~” Harpy said with a smile on her face. Panotty definitely heard that.

**F0 - Outside(/Entrance)**

Some time passed and the two reunited after school hours. “‘Notty!” Harpy exclaimed at his state. “What happened to your eye?” Harpy landed and crouched to get a good look at it.

“Heh. Heh.” The elf laughed it off. “Um… Freak accident? Don’t worry about it.” _It_ refers to the bag of ice strapped to his head covering his eye. “Nothin’ that won’t be healed after a good night in the forest.” Where his house is.

“I hope so. It must’ve hurt.” Harpy tried to reach out to touch the ice bag but Panotty stopped her.

“It did.” It does. “I’ll be fine.” He will. “And it was worth it.” He grinned it off.

Harpy started giggling again too. “It was a pretty funny joke,” She giggled harder. “Even funnier the second time.”

“Haha! Yeah.” 

“I told Jaan about it.”

“Nice.” Panotty nodded. “What did she think?”

“She laughed.”

Panotty fist pumped. “She’s impressed. I took her advice to make this prank work. Paid off pretty well if I do so myself.” Panotty said while confidently waddling with his hands behind his head. ‘Except for this _stupid_ black-eye.’ He thought as he felt it again.

“La-la-la-laaa-lla-la~” Harpy began singing quietly to herself while flying. She wasn’t loud, but it was still a horrid sound to most on the street. Panotty kinda liked it though. It wasn’t good, but with his Harpy resistant, supernatural ears, it wasn’t that awful.

He did have to remind her to follow him so she didn’t drift off and away from the park they were going to for their usual jam session. “Oh…” Panotty realized something. “Say Harp. Don’t feel sorry for me, or angry, but my eye hurts just enough to not wanna play in the park.” The elf said with a disappointed tone.

“Oh.” The angel lifted up her elf friend and carried the lightweight in her arms. Harpy too is a little disappointed, but that wasn’t important, as much as she wanted to sing in the park as usual. “Want me to carry you to the tram?”

“I’m not tired, just, I think I shouldn’t do something exciting. Bleh. Like something as fun as playing music…” He’s afraid he’ll get too into it.

Harpy has no idea what to do with that information. “So… What do you wanna do?” The angel and elf tried thinking of something to fill their usual mutual after-school time. Harpy slammed the bottom of her fist against her palm. She had an idea. “Still having trouble with Mr. Otomo’s lessons? I could help you, biology is easy once you understand it.”

“I got a passing grade on the last test. Thanks though, you’re a big help. Can I help you with the upcoming contest?” The singing one.

“No, I’m doing amazing on that one.” The girl swayed left to right in the air thinking how she’ll absolutely kill it with her performance that night. She got lost in the thought. “Hm?” Panotty got her attention by tugging twice at her dress.

“Hey. Didn’t you wanna show off all the birds you saw over vacat--”  
“Oh! That’s right! Birdies!~ Come on, ‘Notty, let’s go to show off my birdie photo album!~”  
The angel lifted the elf up and she made a dash towards her home. The nature lovers were gonna look at pictures of birds.

**Primp City Outskirts - Harpy’s Home: Harpy’s room**

“Woah.” Panotty was in awe of what his one good eye could see. “Nice remodeling.” He gave the verbal thumbs up.

Harpy’s room was themed after a bird’s nest. The flooring was styled after a tree branch with grass and more trees below it. A bird’s nest themed carpet. The corner of a wall was the tree, the rest of the walls were skies, clouds, birds, and the rest of the forest as far the eyes can see. As a nice touch, the windows looked over the garden outside. The ceiling was just more leaves. The rest of the room was furnished like a normal room for its size.

Harpy giggled happily, showing off her room. “Like it? Heehee~” She glided in circles around her room.

“I do. Y’know, for an imitation forest.”

“Oh, of course~” Harpy said in a vertical twirl ending in a pose. “It’s like a va _ca_ ti **on** _spo_ t at **_home~~_** ” She sang. The windows rumbled a barely unnoticeable amount. She skipped using her feet for once.

If Harpy can get away with it, she'd rather stay in the air. She doesn’t land unless she needs to. Her wings are well exercised. She sat on her winged person-friendly couch and invited Panotty to sit next to her, which he did.

“On vacation, I photographed so many birdies all over the world, from Tikhal, to Chun-Nan, to even Mazuri~”

“You sent a lot of these already to me on the phone.”

Harpy giggled some more. “Silly ‘Notty~ That wasn’t the half of them.”

“Oh. Wow. Please show.” At his request, the angel opened the book…

…

“…Struthios were some of my favorite birdies. One of the funniest ones.” Harpy laughed as she imitated with her arms what the ostrich was known for.

“Always wanted to see one.” Panotty mused. “But Zoo tickets are expensive.” And his allowance sucks.

“Let’s go some time, Panotty~” Harpy smiled as she hugged him with her wing. “Well, if the Zoo’s open any way. I always get bad luck with that.”

The girl let the book rest on her lap and picked up her phone and pointed at it.

“Their site says it's open, but every time I go there to sing with the birdies they say they’re closed.” She picked the book back up. “I don’t get it.”

“Aha…” ‘Poor Harp.’

And from then on, Harpy kept gushing about the birds she photographed from a distance all over the world.

The Cassowary.

The Golden Pheasant.

Another Ostrich.

Somewhere in between, Panotty mumbled at Harpy’s knowledge: “I should know some of this as an elf.”

The Long-wattled Umbrellabird

The Shoebill

The Flamingo

The Mazurian Swallow

The Swan

Ducks

And even the common Empire City Pigeon. “They’re cute, like our pigeons. In fact, I think they’re the same as ours, actually. Not sure about that though. I should know this.” Even a simple bird like that was far away from the camera. Some of them seemed to be flying away from her. And Harpy definitely would’ve brought the birds seeds to lure them in for a pat or a photo.

“You don’t have some kinda zoom function for your camera?”

“My uncle forgot to pack them. And we were having so much fun **wa** tch _ing_ **bird** _ies’ to ca_ ** _re~~”_**

“During the whole vacation?!”

Harpy’s head was too filled with air to have heard that.

As they continued flipping through the book they came across a photo where a bird did get close to Harpy. To the elf, this really stood out.

The photo was of an old-looking vulture perching on Harpy’s gloved arm.

The angel had the happiest AND doofiest smile on her face.

‘Oh, Harp…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUSK: Sorrynotsorry for the Peruvis joke. Follow me on Twitter @PuyoPreserver, @ModMamono, and maybe someday my actual Twitter I barely use.  
> NOTE: Character art by @ChaoPlushie


	19. Chapter 19: Ess: Music in her Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ess has no friends, so she made some friends.

**Chapter 19: Ess: Music in her Ears by warelander**

**F1 - Canteen**

It was a quiet afternoon in Primp High. Most students had already left the educational institution, with only a scant few still within it. Most of them were in detention, but Ess Tetra was different, she sat in the canteen, lending company to her robotic parental figure, who happened to work there.

‘’Your teachers have approached me, Ess, they were very happy with the engagement you have been showing in class.’’ Zed complimented the girl, while dealing with a particularly persistent spot on the table he was cleaning.

‘’Heeheehee~ Anything to make you proud, papa!’’ Ess responded with a kind of sunny disposition reserved for only a select few.

The robot turned to give his full attention to her. Though he had no properly visible smile, he never failed to give Ess a sense of warmth with how he looked or talked with her.

‘’I am always proud of you. This is all your accomplishment for your own efforts.’’ Spoken like a true parent he gave her an affectionate pat on the back, before resuming his work.

‘’Yeah of course.’’ Ess wasn’t about to disagree there.

‘’Why don’t you go out with your friends, dear? It will still take a while for me to get done here.’’

‘’All the cheerleaders already got plans, papa.’’ Ess said, thinly trying to hide that she didn’t particularly want to leave Zed. 

Of course, Zed could piece that together with ease, he was programmed to catch onto Ess’ feelings and well-being after all.

‘’Well. Then how about you get home and we do something together when I’m done?’’ He offered.

‘’I’d like that a lot. Thanks, papa!’’ Ess agreed to it, giving Zed a quick hug before leaving the room.

Truthfully, Ess wasn’t really that happy about leaving, but she wasn’t about to pester him about it. After all, at least he would be back at home. Ess knew better than anyone else how much that was actually worth.

Silently, the girl made her way through the empty space of the hallway. With nothing other than the sound of her own footsteps to keep her company. Sound was about right, contrary to the rest of the day, everything was almost eerily quiet by comparison.

‘’Yep. Just me alone…’’ She mumbled to herself. Though all of the sudden, she found herself pausing.

It felt like there was a sound coming from somewhere. 

‘’Ah. The auditorium.’’ That made sense, not like this was the first time students would stay after school to practice something there.

Still, this seemed a little curious. There weren’t any school plays scheduled yet, then again it could have been that purple-haired devil girl and her band, who Ess had seen around school before.

Ess had forgotten about the singing contest coming up. She didn’t particularly care.

Curiosity and a total lack of any real plans were a powerful combination, certainly enough to make the young Tetra decide to check out what was going on. 

Entering the small hall leading to the auditorium, Ess stood still for a bit. She could make the music out far clearer now. A really beautiful sounding piece. Absolutely mesmerized, she kept still and just listened, letting the instrumentals lead her into the voices singing the lyrics.

_ Can you stay forever more _   
_ Or are you gonna leave from me _ ?   
_ No matter what it takes for me, I'll find you _   
_ Just to be with you one more time _

The gorgeous composition, combined with singing that to Ess’ ears, bordered on angelic, swiftly brought Ess into her own little world.

She could practically see herself in a grassy field, shooting stars filling up the night sky and right in front of herself she could see him. Sig.

The boy she was crushing on all the time was approaching her. He gave her that gentle, but sincere smile that always made her swoon.

Her feet couldn’t bring themselves to move, she was so utterly enchanted. Sig instead came over to her. Embraced her, like she was the most precious thing in the world to him, all while the music was triumphantly playing in the background. It was like a dream come true and well, it certainly was a dream.

Once the song came to close, Ess was snapped back to reality in an instant. Her first instinct was to pout that it was all a fantasy, but there was no time for that. Now more than ever Ess just NEEDED to know who would be responsible for something so utterly magical.

Meanwhile, inside the auditorium, there were three freshman girls. The one with green hair closed the laptop that was playing their instrumental.

‘’Enough for today. We’re getting there!’’

**Merigu**   
_ Responsable Green Recovered Ghosty _

‘’Heh! I told you I can handle a longer solo part!’’ The girl with the red hair proclaimed with a very bashful and confident tone of voice.

**Shosu**   
_ Outgoing Red Recovered Ghosty _

‘’...I hope I can keep it together when we have an audience though.’’ The blonde girl responded, her tone of voice and demeanor being almost an opposite of Shosu, replacing that confidence with a very shy exterior.

**Emii**   
_ Shelltered Blonde Recovered Ghosty _

**Merigu, Shosu, and Emii**   
_ Ghostly-clad Sisterly Singers _

To the surprise of all three girls, they could suddenly make out a clapping sound. Said sound coming from none other than Ess, who leaned towards the open door she entered the room from.

‘’I already was your audience. Not bad at all!’’ 

The three girls looked at each other, this girl seemed familiar to them and not just from seeing her around in school either.

‘’Oh. I remember!’’ Shosu blurted out. ‘’She is the daughter of that guy who is big in robotics.’’

‘’Yes, yes. Ess Tetra. Daughter of Ex Tetra!’’ The green-haired girl confirmed, in a totally-not-bragging kind of manner. Making her way over to the girls.

Emii looked over to Merigu, not really sure how to react, though the leader of the trio gave her a comforting look and stepped into Ess’ direction.

‘’Glad to hear you liked it. We still need practice though.’’ She admitted, though the older girl, Ess, didn’t really seem to think so.

‘’You say that when I have a girl in my class that has sung for her whole life and--’’ She could barely even finish that sentence, with the memory of a certain pink-haired airhead’s attempts singing making her cringe.

Still, she collected herself rather quickly, to get to the important stuff.

‘’Either way. Do you like it here?’’ She asked.

‘’It’s okay.’’ Shosu shrugged, with Emii nodding in kind.

‘’We haven’t talked much with anyone yet and the bullies are scary though,’’ Merigu added, not even knowing that Ess secretly hoped for an answer like this,

Odd as it may sound, this was an opportunity she had been waiting for this whole time. Much to the surprise of the other girls, she reached one of her hands out to them.

‘’Why don’t you spend some time with me? We can be friends, I can help make you feel more at home here~’’ 

All three were caught off-guard by that offer, but it didn’t take long for them to visibly embrace the offer. Merigu looked over to Shosu who grinned at the idea and even Emii seemed to grow more comfortable.

With a silent nod and shared exchanged smiles, the two green-haired girls shook hands, leading Ess into a joy-filled giggle fit that her new companions returned in kind.

After so long. 

After a whole year without luck.

Ess finally had her own group~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARE: And with that, a certain trio of ghosties have finally made their debut! Can you guess what song they were singing? It fits all too well into a theme my co-writer has established in his fics.


	20. Chapter 20: Vampire: Seeking Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schezo’s Gang just doesn’t feel it today. Vampire tries to pep them up to get in their good books.

**Chapter 20: Vampire: Seeking Promotion by kirbymanx/huskynator**

**F1 - Hallways**

The bell rang, the students are free to do what they wanna do during this break. The young Damphyr strutted to Schezo’s HQ, the former detention room.

“Boo!”

“EEEEE!!”

“Ahahaha!” And he strutted some more. He hasn’t been inducted in Schezo’s gang yet, but he’s getting there. He might as well be part of the gang already, he is feared for just casually being with them and cheerleading them during bullying and gambling.

Just there he scared a Junior. Someone two grades above him, and likely one-and-a-half a head taller than him.  _ It felt amazing. _

Likely helped that he both left his classy jacket and bowtie his mom made him wear at Schezo’s HQ. He looked much more intimidating now in a white blouse.

He can’t wait until he becomes a member~

He finally arrived at Schezo’s cozy little homemade casino. The little Damphyr pepped himself up by throwing a few punches in the air before he opened the door.

**F1 - Schezo’s HQ**

“What’s up, Bloodbags!” Alucard said all friendly-like whilst in a mood to screw someone over. He looked over the room. “Where’s Lawr?”

“He’s got a life outside of us, r’member?” Carrie explained whilst treating her chameleon to something delicious. “Ace basketball player, intents to sing in the upcoming context.”

“Oh.” Schezo groaned as he pulled out his phone. “Forgot to text to his future back-up singer.”

“You’re welcome.” Carrie winked.

“What? He’s a lousy singer?” Alucard whined. He got daggered at by the two actual gang members.

“You bite your tongue, vampire.” Schezo said coldly to his potential new recruit.

“Lawrence has the singing voice of a god and will likely amount more in life than us three combined.” Carrie kept her head pointed at her pet, but kept her eyes on the newbie. “So you shut your mouth.”

“Alright…” The freshman shrugged. Joining them at the table. “So what will you teach me today?”

“Nothing.” Schezo replied.

“So does that mean I’m in??”

“No.”

“Then what!!” Alucard doesn’t like that unhelpful kinda thing. Made him angry. And Carrie sighed at that anger.

“Look, kid. We’re just not really in the mood to do much of anything today.”

“WELL I AM!”

“I can tell…” Carry said sarcastically. “But we’re not in the mood. So pipe down.”

The damphyr grumbled.

“How are you with card games?” Schezo asked the potential recruit as he pulled out a pack of playing cards. Carrie got ready to play some as well. “Because if you want to be a member you will have to be able to play.”

“I only know how to play Go Fish.”

“What?”   
“Ugh…”   
The veteran members figuratively gagged.

“What?” Alucard didn’t know what he said wrong. “What’s wrong with Go Fish?”

“You will see why once we beat your small head.” Schezo spoke, Alucard snickered the odd wording Schezo used.

Carrie and her chameleon giggled too. “He means: once we show you the ropes of poker or something. Also, you’re small.” The damphyr was okay with that translation until that last bit. He kept quiet because he still wanted to become a member, but it was hard to hold back.

“Carrie is correct.” Schezo said. “And we don’t feel like teaching it today. So look it up or go play Golden Axe or something.” The leader haphazardly waved to the arcade machine.

“Hell yeah!” Alucard, born half-vampire jumped at the express permission.

Fun fact: Vampires like this specific alternate universe Golden Axe, which may or may not be any different from our’s. A popular game amongst the semi-species. It isn’t their personality or anything, it doesn’t dictate their life, but they wouldn’t pass down the offer to play it. It’s a known vampire weakness, like crosses, running water, and counting for equally dumb reasons.

After this hangout session, the bell rang, the SchezCo and their intern moved on to their regular school schedule.

It was boring, thankfully the school day was soon over, Vampire was the first freshman out of the class by turning himself into a bat and flying over everyone. Turning back in his human-like form once out.

**F1 - Hallways**

The 14-year-old dhampyr thought about what he wanted to do.

The Gang was being no fun today. Maybe with what little time was left he could appease them in some way that’ll coerce them into promoting into the gang officially.

“Make way, little Schezo twerp.” Alucard recognized that voice. He jumped out of her way. He turned back into a bat to take in as little space as he possibly could.

“Yes,MissRaffine.” He said in fear as Raffine and her friend Scylla walked past him.

“Hmph... ” She put on an intimidating sour face looking at him. ‘Disgusting Vampire.’ She thought to herself. The popular girl put on a happier face when facing her friend. 

“As I was saying, you’re using the wrong shampoo if you want your hair really shiny, Scylla. You simply have got to use…” Their voices got fainter as the two of Raffina’s posse went down the hallway in the direction of the exit.

Alucard could breathe easily with them moving around the corner. He transformed back to normal.

He retraced his thoughts. “What can I do to impress them?” He mumbled to himself as he slowly walked to the exit himself.

Around the corner, though he spotted Raffina and Scylla having stopped chatting while walking and stood still while Raffina stood there looking adamant that her opinion was right as it usually is.

And then some… gold-colored marbles(?) rolled towards Raffina, Scylla, and by extension everyone else who might be between the auditorium door and the hallway corner where Alucard was. 

He saw his forest elf classmate, Panotty’s, head peak out of the auditorium door. He must’ve rolled those marbles.

“Why?”

“Gold!” The dimwitted Scylla immediately stopped listening to her friend and went after the gold-painted marbles.

Picking them up, slipping, falling, losing her marbles, getting back up, seeing all the marbles, losing her marbles, picking them up, slipping, etc. Without fail.

It was hilarious even to those who feel bad for Scylla.

Alucard loved it for the continuous pain the Canine Centaur found herself in. He had great respect for his classmate and flew to the room Panotty hid in.

Raffina placed her palm on her face. She looked like he wanted to stomp on her friend for making her look bad by association.

**F1 - Auditorium Lobby**

“Hey, you!” He said in an attempted friendly, but certainly respectful tone, to Panotty. “Panpot, right?”

The elf, while still laughing at his prank, Panotty was a bit peeved at the mispronunciation. “Pa _ notty.” _

“What you did to that dog girl was awesome!” The dhampyr’s hands were clenched and had a bloodthirsty grin on his face. It freaked the elf out.

“Um… Thanks?” He was proud of what he did but was too unnerved.

“Wanna join SchezCo?”

“What? No!” The elf said disgustedly.

“C’mon! Why not?!”

“Because I’m not a bully!”

“Then what do you call that out there?” Vampire pointed his thumb at the hall. “Because that’s some creative, grade-A bullying.”

“Justice. Scylla stole something.”

“You’ll make a great member! Schezo would love to have you.”

“Good for him. Bye.” Panotty ran through the door leading to the auditorium likely using one of the other exits it has.

From the same door Panotty exited, Lawrence entered. “Lawr.” The dhampyr greeted.

“Hello.” He simply greeted. He looked in the direction Panotty was running in. “Were you two talking?”

“I wanted to recruit him.” Alucard fished for Lawrence’s approval.

“Hm… You do know that’s that harpy’s best friend, right?”

“Yeah. So?” The younger shrugged.

“Don’t persuade him to join us.” The 18-year-old calmly explained. “The more he is with that angel the more audibly peaceful this place will be.”

The dhampyr had a violent reaction. He fearfully hissed. “Dodged the silver bullet on that one!” He’s isn’t immune to her awful singing.

“Now you know. I’m going home, see you tomorrow, Al.” He waved as he coolly walked through the door to the hallways.

Alucard stood there, a bit dazed. He could’ve enabled that canary-yellow winged mandragora to sing more. He cursed himself for not being supernatural.

The door behind him opened, it was the vengeful school darling with an ominous aura looming over Alucard.  _ “How dare you treat my dear friend Scylla like that!”  _ Raffina said. The half-vampire gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUSK: I feel it should be said Alucard isn’t meant to be Alucard from Castlevania. That may've been obvious to you already and apologies if it was. Thing is, Alucard and Lawrence, being Vampire and Demon Servant respectively, kinda needed some actual names. You’ll see why around Chapter 24-ish? 
> 
> Also, I know I spelled Dhampir wrong. Oops. Not changing it anytime soon, I like it with a Y.


	21. Chapter 21: Sig, Arle & Harpy: Water Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sig helps Arle. They chat for a bit. Harpy fits in there somewhere.

**Chapter 21: Sig, Arle & Harpy: Water Boy by kirbymanx/huskynator**

**Primp High School’s Roof**

The roofs of the school were vacant today. They were accessible to every student during non-learning hours of the school days. It was a popular spot, the rooftop provided a beautiful look of Primp City, the forests, and the mountains beyond the safety fence.

And in the middle of the rooftop, you could look down at the open roof garden down on the third floor.

It was a great spot to hang out at. So it’s a little surprising no one is here.

_ “L _ **_a_ ** di **d** _ ida _ **la** _ ada _ **aaa** aa _ a _ **_aa_ ** _ a _ a _ aa _ **a!~** **_~_ ** **~** ”

That might be why. Harpy and Panotty were jamming together much to noise hearers’ dismay everywhere.

They sang until they got to a natural(?) endpoint for their non-rehearsed song. Harpy is one happy angel; she did several spins in mid-air in happiness. “I’m gonna win the contest, I’m gonna win the contest~” She swayed her body left and right in mid-air.

“I hope so, Harp.” Panotty pulled out his phone, grinning so hard his jaw hurt. “Would be great if you could outperform Schezo’s “““Demon Servant””” & friend(?), the Greenette, Redhead, and Blonde weirdo sisters in my class that dress like ghosts, and Arle.” Those were the ones Panotty knew for sure were competing.

“I’ll be a shoo-in ~ My voice is better than  **the** e **e** **_e_ ** _ i _ i _ iii _ i **rs** ~” Harpy put her elbow in her palm, and her chin in the other palm as her face looked a little worried. “I hope I can get in this year though…”

“There was a contest last year?” Panotty asked. He’d forgotten about Harpy’s story from last year.

“Yeah, but for some reason, I wasn’t on the list of singers. I know I remember writing myself in…”

It didn’t take Panotty long to figure out what was going on what his feather-brained friend couldn’t figure out. “I’m sure you get to sing this year, Harp.” Panotty will make sure of it.

“I hope so~ I’ll beat that white-haired meanie’s unicorn friend and  **A** **_rr_ ** rr **r** r _ rr _ **_r_ ** **l** e~” Harpy triggered a memory saying her name. Her inner gossiper surfaced. “Did you know she broke up with her boyfriend again?”

“Again?” Panotty raised an eyebrow, he knew of Arle, but knew nothing of her boyfriend.

Harpy nodded. “Well, I think so? She’s hanging out with the boy with the big back-scratcher glove sometimes. Oh, she might be cheating!”

“Really? Maybe they’re just a new couple.” Panotty shrugged, he had absolutely no stake nor any care concerning this.

“Oh, I should congratulate t _ h _ **_e_ ** **e** _ e _ **m** **_~_ ** **”** The girl increased her altitude, flew over the safety fence, and looked for them on the outside within the school’s gates. She spotted them and slowly hovered down.

Panotty followed her down via the emergency exit ladder.

**F0 - Outside(/Entrance)**

A few minutes ago.

Sig sighed looking at his phone. Classes are over for now, this normally where he’d hang out with his friends. But it seems they’re all busy. “Bummer.”

His friends are off doing their own things. Jaan is practicing with the cheerleaders and so is that green-haired human cheerleader that talks to him from time to time.

He decided to look at the flower beds outside, maybe he could spot a neat bug there who knows? The boy lumbered onto the flower bed to the right of the school.

“Anyone there?” Called out to any potential bugs.

…

No buzzing, no scuttling, no movements on the flowers that wasn’t the wind. Seems like the insects were busy with something else too. “Hnn.” Sig moaned in disappointment. ‘Better luck in the next flower bed.’ The boy hoped as he walked to the opposite end.

Looking to his right on a whim, he unnoticeably jolted seeing Arle in her running clothes running through the school’s entrance. She looked horribly out of breath, drenched in sweat, and it looked like she’s about to lose her legs’ support.

Recognizing this immediately, the half-human boy with the big red arm speed walked to the girl.

Arle felt incredibly dizzy and wobbly. She felt herself about to fall but did everything in her power to remain standing until she could reach the showers on the 3rd floor. She looked at that room’s windows from where she was standing.

This was not the first time she cursed this building’s design decision. Arle felt like cursing but was too busy not feeling her legs anymore and falling over. “Woah!”

Arle was surprised when she landed bumped against a torso, saving her from a fall. “Thank you…” Her throat sounded dry, concerning Sig a bit. He gently lifted her up, gaining a few wows from onlookers who weren’t as fast on the uptake as Sig was.

Sig gently put the top runner on the nearest bench. The half-human pulled out a water bottle for the full-human to drink out of his pocket. With Sig’s help, Arle drank the 0,5L bottle in one go.

“Aaaah~ Much… better…” She exclaimed, sitting straight but leaning back on the bench on her own strength. “Thanks, Sig.” The girl winked, making Sig smile a bit. “I owe… you one.” Her voice sounded better but she was still very much out of breath.

“You can run for a long time and not get tired.” The boy noticed from time to time. “How are you so tired?”

“I…” It is assumed Arle is panting between every other word now. “I just wanted to remember… how over...exertion felt like…… BAD IDEA.” Her voice sounded horrible on that bit.

“Ah. I don’t move as much as you… You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah… I’ll be okay. I don’t think I can… bike… home though, and Sil won’t lemme hitch on her’s…… Need to call mom to pick me up… Or Lagnus’ mom.”

“Need me to call your mom? Or ask Sil nicely?”

Arle hacked and wheezed at that latter one from laughter.

“Need to go to the nurse?” He stood up.

“Hehe he. I’m good. Thanks... for caring.” She smiled at him. Sig didn’t get it but assumed she was speaking the truth.

Sig sat back down on the bench.

“I...” Arle panted. The _ I _ caught the boy’s attention though. “I appreciate it…” Her exhaustion sounded more dreamy than anything to the boy at the moment. 

“Uhm… Why?”

“You and your friends don’t treat me any differently.” She gained some breath again. “Everyone else in this school treats like a sports star. Or the hero who scarred Schezo.” She panted a few more times before completing her thought. “Which sucks because I don’t think I’m cut out for that kinda attention like Rulue, which double sucks… because I love… sporting so much…”

Sig witnessed the girl looking at the sky with her fists clenched. “I never knew.”

“I’m polite about it most of the time… And I’d be a big fat liar if I said I didn’t like the attention from time to time…” Arle quietly stood up, she got her footing again. “Thank you for being a hero, Sig.” She giggled. The boy mentally fist-pumped, music to his ears.

“No prob.” He said out of gut reaction, he wanted to say something more poignant but oh well.

“Before I’m gonna stop reeking, I canceled my lunch... date with Lagnus on Saturday. Wanna go out and tour the city with me instead? I don’t think we hang much.”

“We don’t.” Sig focused hard on looking Arle straight into the eyes. “Sounds good.” He mentally double fist-pumped. He scored a sorta-date with Arle!

“Cool. Whe--”

“Congratul **a** **_a_ ** _ a _ a _ a _ a **_a_ ** ations, n _ e _ w coupl **ll** l _ lll _ **_l_ ** **ll** l **l** e~” Sig and Arle jumped out of the bench and evacuated far away from Harpy, who had sneakily swooped in behind them, ruining the moment as well as others outside who plugged their ears.

Arle and Sig were very annoyed and planned over the phone after school.

Arle still had to make clear she was still dating Lagnus. Sig was happy for his friend but it was a mood killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUSK: We don’t owe you an explanation why we’ve been gone. But we’re back and we hope you enjoyed it.  
> WARE: Been a while. Yeah, a lot has happened to keep me in particular from writing, but we’re back.


	22. Chapter 22: Sig & Marvett: A Friend In Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sig’s has been lost in thought, laying in bed. When some friends make a surprise visit.

**Chapter 22: Sig & Marvett: A Friend In Need ** **by warelander**

After what felt like an eternity for most students, Saturday had finally had arrived. For many, this was THE day to finally hang out with friends at the local shopping mall, meet up at each other's homes, pursue their favored sport, and many other things.

**Sig’s House - Sig’s Room**

Usually, Sig cherished these days as a means to spend time with anyone he considered close to him, today though, he couldn't bring himself to exit the house.

Lying on his bed, with his earbuds plugged in and his trusty MP3 Player app doing its work, Sig stared at the ceiling of his room. This was always an effective means for him to shut out everything around him.

Letting the soft instrumentals and melancholic lyrics of his playlist take him, the boy stayed put. Quiet and without much of any movement, the only thing on his mind was a certain girl.

Lost in a sense of resignation he kept laying there, only the occasional sigh escaped his lips. In fact, he was shut off enough to not hear the doorbell and the increasing knocking on his door.

After some time, the person knocking gave up and opted to carefully enter the room. It was none other than Marvett.

''Sig. You alright?'' She asked, though one look to his bed confirmed her suspicions.

''Is he in his zone again?'' Asked a shorter girl next to her. 

**Dalida** **  
**_Impressive I.Q., insufficient sleep_

''He is. Thanks for coming along to cheer him up.'' Marvett just said now.

''’S nothing. ‘S been a while since last time seeing him.'' Dalida responded matter-of-factly, slightly chuckling to herself. 'Not like I needed the extra sleep anyways.' She thought to herself.

Marvett stopped asking her little sister Dalida if she stayed up longer than she should have a long time ago.

Indeed, it's not as if the baggy eyes and choice of attire did much to help her hide it. The girl's hair was done in several shades of green, her sweater long enough for her sleeves to cover her hands up. She wore a green shirt and skirt to match her hair and by contrast, had mismatched green and purple socks on.

''Pfft-hehehe! We're gonna snap him out of his funk for sure!'' A taller girl with pink hair and a red checkered dress concurred while pushing the clown spirit haunting her with Rabbie.

**Hilda** **  
**_“Hahaheheha! Can’t stop! Ahahaha!”_

 **Hilda’s Haunt** _  
__Her curse’s embodiment_

Marvett turned to Hilda, lending her a soft smile and nod.

'You're probably the most important one to have around for this...' She thought to herself.

It was time to enter the room and approach their friend. Unsurprisingly, Sig was zoned out enough to not notice them coming in. Even as the trio made their way to his bed, he did not move a muscle, remaining totally oblivious to their presence.

Gentle as she could, Marvett removed the earplugs from Sig's ears, noticeably catching the boy off-guard.

''Huh?'' Was all the boy could utter, though it did not take long for him to spot the culprit.

''Had to get your attention somehow.'' Marvett responded, with a good-natured tone and a warm look on her face.

Sig's own expression quickly relaxed, even more so when he spotted another familiar face.

''Hey, Dal.'' He greeted her.

''Back in our world, I see.'' Dalida couldn't help but quip, but quickly dropped the snark to instead hop onto her honorary big brother's bed for a hug.

Sig gladly returned the gesture, already feeling his spirits raise again and that feeling would only increase even further, when he finally spotted Hilda. It was obvious from his, subtle as it may be, body language, that he was surprised and happy to see the senior girl, which did not go unnoticed by her.

''Been too long since we got to meet!'' Hilda joyfully uttered, between giggle fits, affectionately ruffling his hair, with no objections from Sig's end.

Soon enough, all three girls sat on by Sig's side, on his bed, for a truly cozy get-together.

''What's up guys?'' The boy asked, making Marvett's face slightly fall into a more concerned expression again.

''We hafta talk with you, Sig.'' She went straight to the point, visibly confusing Sig on what she could be talking about.

Marvett was visibly trying to find the right words, not sure how to best go about discussing this.

''It's...it's about Arle. You've been thinking a lot about her recently, haven't you?''

Needless to say, Sig wasn't expecting that and noticeably tensed up. The girls were quick to notice. Hilda swiftly swung an arm around his shoulders, while Dalida hugged his arm, all with the intent to calm him down and provide him a sense of comfort.

''Sis said it's been getting to you recently.'' Dalida softly tried to ease the boy into the subject. Not like the three haven't talked about this before.

Sig could only sigh, they really knew how to read him.

''Was it that obvious?'' Marvett nodded. Sig internally let out another sigh.

''I know I shouldn't. She is happy with Lagnus and I should be happy for them...'' Sig could only face the floor. ''Why does it still have to feel so bad?'' He asked the question that would never leave his head. Hilda softly itched even closer to him.

''It's normal-Hahaha! I had plenty of boys run out on m-snrrrrk! Cause' they couldn't stand my laughter for long!'' 

''You don't deserve that.'' Sig spoke up in defense of Hilda, a gesture that didn't surprise but charmed the girl.

''Hehehe~ It's fine. It sometimes hurts, but I try to not think of it too mu-Hahahah!''

''And that's why we're here.'' Marvett cut in, glad to have arrived at the main point.

''Going forward, we want to help you get your mind off of it. So you can try and handle the whole thing easier.''

Now it was Marvett's turn to get closer, getting a hold of the same arm Dalida was hugging, in a desire to convey her feelings physically as well.

''You're my friend too, Sig, just like Lagnus. I'll do anything to keep you both happy.'' She said matter of factly, closing the statement with a more relaxed look on her face. It was something that would surely help to ease the situation for him.

Indeed, Sig was calm, happy even.

''...Guess I have been moping recently.'' He said, almost a little embarrassed, which made all girls in the group giggle a bit.

Marvett closed the distance further, sitting in front of him now.

''Hey. it's fine. You can lean on us if you need it.'' With that final statement, Marvett embraced Sig as well and Hilda swiftly did the same, with Dalida extending her hold of his arm to the rest of him too.

Silence befell the room. It wasn't like more needed to be said. All four teens and Rabbie were content to enjoy each other's close company. Eventually, it was Sig who spoke up.

''Thanks, girls....I feel things will be okay from now...'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARE: Sig and Quest’s resident best girls. Totally not a self-indulgent chapter, nope sir, nooooooope.  
> HUSK: True.  
> NOTE: Character art by @ChaoPlushie


	23. Chapter 23: Ess: Making an Ess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ess has the conviction to play hero.

**Chapter 23: Ess: Making an Ess** _ by warelander _

Ess made her way through the halls of the school. She feels her every step getting heavier and heavier along with her grip tightening on her trusty umbrella

The Banshee Trio tried to talk her out of it and as much as she knew that it was a foolish plan, she really wanted to do it.

Still, all that determination did little to prevent her courage from going down, until it did go down, only to then rise back up again, with each passing moment, as if it was some kind of demented Yo-Yo.

'Maybe I should forget about it...' She thought to herself, finally stopping dead in her tracks.

After all: few had ever dared to do this and Ess wasn't truly sure if she was going to make it out of this with her health and dignity unscathed.

Turning around and moving on with the rest of her day truly did seem like the most appealing option. If only it wasn't for HER haunting Ess' mind.

_ ''Oh, La-Ti-Da~''  _

Raffina's mocking laughter echoed in Ess' mind, making her blood boil.

_ ''I at least put my butt on the line, no matter the outcome. You meanwhile wuss out without even trying! What a joke!'' _ Another round of the pink-haired snob's laughter filled Ess' mind, as if unwilling to let her have any peace.

Ess could barely control her anger, almost breaking her umbrella over the thought of her dreaded rival getting to mock her.

''I'm gonna show that jerk! No way I'm letting this chance go to waste! I'll show her, Raina, everyone! They will all adore me for it and he will finally notice me!'' Ess shouted triumphantly, much to the confusion of other students, who went past her and chose to not question what was going on.

Determined to not risk that newfound resolve slip away again, Ess stomped through the halls. This time though, there was no slowing down.

From there on it didn't take long for her to find them, the dreaded bully trio of Schezo, Lawrence, and Carrie.

The three merely stood by a row of lockers, with Lawrence seemingly having some kind of story to tell, while his friends attentively listened. They didn't even notice that someone was approaching them.

''He was clearly trying to trip me, to make me lose the ball. So I--''

''AHA! So we finally meet!'' The three senior students turned their attention to Ess, who was now standing before them with a finger dramatically pointed in their direction.

Ess could feel her heart beat at a rapid pace, now there was no turning back for her anymore. She controlled her breath and collected herself enough to speak up again.

''Whatever foul deed it is you are planning, you can forget it! Essence Tetra is here to put you in your place!'' Ess proudly and bombastically proclaimed. Striking her best anime magic girl pose at the bullies.

'I'm doing it, I'm being a hero!' was all she could think. She never felt this kind of sensation before in her whole life, but it felt good.

In fact, she was so into it, that the bully gang giving her absolutely bewildered looks. Even a blunt ''Is this really happening?'' from Carrie, completely went over the girl's head.

''Kid, we're taking a break.'' Schezo's blunt words swiftly reeled Ess back to reality, as if she got caught by a fishing hook.

''...Huh?'' was all she could meekly utter. Her enthusiasm was thoroughly dashed by this surprising showing of total indifference.

''Do you really think we don't have a life outside of messing with you twerps?'' Lawrence politely asked, almost more rhetorical than anything.

''Fun as it is tormenting y'all, we need our downtime too, even outside our place. Ain't easy to juggle that and classes.'' Carrie threw into the conversation with that distinct tone of her's that managed to sound playful and condescending all at once.

This whole development felt incredibly awkward to Ess. She did not expect them to be so passive.

It felt tempting for her to just leave it be. Turn around, walk away, forget about it, and hope the bullies do so as well. But then there was that other part of her mind, the one that kept telling her to keep going and refused to back off.

'So what if they aren't doing anything right now? You got this far, let them have it!' Clenching her fists, Ess' mind was made up. This was her big moment to be everyone's hero!

''Even so, you will eventually terrorize these halls again and I will not tolerate it any longer!'' With these last words, Ess swung her umbrella in Schezo's direction.

The green-haired brat could feel her heart pound. This was the point of no return, her first real battle.

At least that's what she thought.

In reality, Schezo had caught her umbrella before it could even make contact with his body. Without flinching, the same uninterested look on his face and using only one hand no less, none of which did anything to ease Ess' shock.

''How theatrical.'' Was the only quip to escape his lips. He let go of the umbrella and did nothing to retaliate. All he did was cross his arms and look into Ess' direction, with the same dry look.

Ess really wasn't sure if she felt more intimidated or insulted. There was no way he just shrugged it off like that. It couldn't be.

Unwilling to admit defeat, the Tetra daughter swung again and again and again. No matter what, the outcome was always the same and though Schezo's face did not move an inch, Lawrence and Carrie were more than amused by the spectacularly one-sided battle.

The sound of their laughter swiftly turned frustration into genuine anger. Ess dropped her umbrella in rage and went straight towards Lawrence with both fists swinging, only to be kept walking in place, thanks to him placing a hand on her forehead to keep her at distance.

''Stop laughing! Take me seriously!'' As with before, Ess kept trying wildly swinging her fists, despite failing to move even a single inch.

Unlike Lawrence and Carrie, Schezo was more irritated than amused by the situation and it became obvious that Ess wasn't going to leave by her own choice anytime soon.

''This has gone long enough.'' He proclaimed, getting the attention of his friends and even Ess' whose anger cooled off enough for her to listen.

''One of you, take care of this nuisance, if she wants it so badly.'' He commanded with a stern tone.

''Oh! Can I do it?! I'll get to do my favorite part!'' Carrie gleefully requested, with a grin. Lawrence showed no objections to it.

''She is all yours.'' He complimented his response with a gentleman-y bow.

With that decided, the trio turned their attention back to Ess, who was in the midst of trying to reach her dropped umbrella in a desperate attempt to defend herself. Before she could reach it though, Carrie already managed to get a tight grip of her arm.

And tight was right. Ess found herself totally incapable of slipping out of the older girl's grasp.

All she could do now was to let Carrie drag her to whatever destination she had in mind...

* * *

It had only been a couple of minutes, but for Ess, it may as well have been hours.

There she was, dangling high up by her underwear, wedgied to a flagpole high enough to make climbing down on her own a nightmare, but also low enough to give those looking a good view of her humiliating predicament.

Ess didn't even want to know who was watching, she just waited for someone to get her down. The stinging pain and knowledge of how disastrous her plan went, were already enough bad company.

Indeed, plenty of fellow students were watching her below and it was probably for the best that Ess didn't catch onto Raffina sneakily filming the ordeal to immortalize her rival's humiliation.

Most others at the same scene were far more sympathetic to her predicament, including a certain genie girl, who visibly winced at the sight.

'Yeesh. I've gotta cool it with the pranks on her for a bit.' She thought to herself. Admiring Ess for trying to be a hero as did other fellow students. While others berated her for doing the same thing.

Next to her stood Sig, who remained silent, but carried an expression of pity for the girl that would seek his company from time to time.

This did not go unnoticed by her friends, the Banshee Trio, who saw this as a potential silver lining. Surely, her crush not finding any amusement in her embarrassment would surely cheer Ess up.

That is... if they could convince her to leave her room again....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARE: Another chapter from me in a timely manner? Whaaaaat?! In all seriousness, I hope you enjoy this as much as I do because I am very happy with how I characterized Ess here.


End file.
